


The Powder Keg Waltz

by Chelskies



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gang Rape, Human Trafficking, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Mutilation, Nuka Cola, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Other, Polyamorous Character, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelskies/pseuds/Chelskies
Summary: This first chapter is a prologue; feel free to skip over it and go to the next chapter if you are here for the *dirtier* contents.I planed to have this Sole be an unofficial version of my one from my other fic, but I couldn't resist making up a backstory. Here is the prologue of Lasi Douglas, and her past life as well as the recent happenings of the so call 'present'.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson & Female Sole Survivor, Duncan MacCready & Synth Shaun, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready & Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Perfect Daughter, The Perfect Overboss (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a prologue; feel free to skip over it and go to the next chapter if you are here for the *dirtier* contents.  
> I planed to have this Sole be an unofficial version of my one from my other fic, but I couldn't resist making up a backstory. Here is the prologue of Lasi Douglas, and her past life as well as the recent happenings of the so call 'present'.

In life, we are often met with the anxiety of not being enough. For some, it is a constant, looming idea that makes us take on more than we can handle, leading us to burn out and become exactly what we fear the most. A failure. Growing up in a small West Virginia Town, Lasi Douglas was always expected to do greater things than the rest of her family. Which was, of course, to become educated and have a very well paid job in a big city. Her mother, Varsha, was an independent woman, though she married Lasi’s father she always kept her last name, Venkatesh. She said it was a part of her identity and a reminder of her family's culture. Lasi’s father, James, was a shop owner and part time moonshiner. There were other odd jobs he took on but he never specified what. He did everything he could to save enough money for Lasi to go to college, and her mom made sure she did. Varsha was a loving and kind woman, but she did have an iron fist. She was a school teacher, a wise woman, and also was James’s partner in crime. Lasi was lucky to have such a great childhood. Despite the constant fear of not living up to her mother’s expectations, she had everything a kid could hope for. At least, that is what her parents told her everyday at diner.

In college, she found her life fall into a downward spiral. The stress, the medications, the fear of failure. It landed her in the hospital. She dropped out, though she only had B’s in her classes. Ashamed and embarrassed, she scraped together what money he could and decided to travel around the states in search of something we all look for. Freedom. She wanted to break the chains that her own mind had put in place. For years she worked for multiple employers, learning trades and building skills that made her feel more confident about herself. Her favorite job was being a ranch hand for a man named Winston, he was an old cowboy but he let his daughters run the ranch instead of his sons. The sons were not happy about it and moved on to work other ranches, but when Lasi asked about it, Winston always gave the same answer. “Cause’ my daughters don’t act like whiny cry babies.” It was hard for her to leave that job, but she would never forget that man or the two women who taught her how to get shit done. 

She found herself in Boston, Massachusetts working for an Electrician. Flossy was a cranky older woman who only brightened up when she talked about her son, Andrew. To Lasi’s surprise, she stealthily set the two of them on a blind date while he was in town during his leave from the army. They went on more dates during the two weeks he was in town, and ended up becoming a couple before he took off again. It was a struggle at first, dating an army man, only getting letters every two weeks. But she found him mesmerizing and she had never felt so at peace in someone’s presence before. Lasi decided to stay in Boston and after some time the man of her dreams, Andrew Nathan Rios, popped the big question on a swan boat during a day at the park. As exciting as it was, she quickly realized she had to tell her family in West Virginia. However, the old shame and anxiety of not yet having her education kept her from doing so.

Months passed and Andrew came up with a way to ease her guilt so she could finally face her mother. He proposed she go to Boston University and pursue her education once again - the only difference now, is that she had him to keep her from overthinking her grades. “I have your back, honey. You are enough, your grades do not define your worth.” From then on, when he was away in the army, he would constantly record and send her holotapes of encouragement and loving words. Reminding her how much she was loved and how kick ass she already was. She would send him holotapes back, doing the same, and eventually it became their thing. Even when he was home with her in Boston, they would leave each other cheesy holotapes. It was without a doubt the most sickeningly cute thing they ever did. 

After years of hard work, Lasi finally did it. She graduated from school with an engineering masters degree and a bachelors in science. Proud and finally rid of the mental chains she had made for herself, she and Andrew drove down to West Virginia and visited her mother and father. However, to her dismay, she discovered her father had passed a few years back in a moonshining accident. Her mother, while happy to see her, still held a scowl on her face. A new guilt washed over Lasi, hating that she waited so long to go back home. Andrew tried to help her again, but there was not much he could do. When they returned to Boston they finally tied the knot, and both Varsha and Flossy were able to be there. It was that day Varsha discovered how long the two waited to get married, and how hard her daughter worked to get her degree just so she could feel worthy to face her again. The news broke her heart, really. She realized how hard she had been on Lasi… and regretted it. Though an apology would never fix the damage done, Varsha and Lasi finally had a heart to heart, without the concrete walls that were usually between them. It was nice.

Now twenty seven years old, the new pressure of having children bursted out of both mothers. Lasi was sure it was over, but - alas - they now expected grandchildren and they expected it quickly. Andrew, and his mystical powers of tranquility, took her away from the city and away from the eager mother in laws. They spent two weeks in the wilds in a remote cabin, both of them enjoying living off the land and the isolation. It was exactly what they both needed. Even though Andrew was quick to calm Lasi’s mind, his own was constantly buzzing with his own anxieties about the war. When they returned to Boston, he was shipped out once again, though this time, Lasi didn’t hear from him for two months. She feared the worst. It wasn’t like him to not send a letter or holotape for so long.

One cold afternoon, a man knocked on her door. Her heart sank when she saw the man in formal military attire standing on her door mat, a solemn expression on his clean shaven face. “Mrs. Rios… I regret to inform you that Captain Andrew Rios was wounded in enemy territory. His men were able to get him transported to safety, and he is now fighting for his life in the V.A in Oregon. If his condition improves, he will be sent to the rehabilitation center here in Boston. If he does not, we will need to make other arrangements.” Shocked, and heart broken, she pleaded with the man to get a holotape to him as soon as possible. He agreed, and she quickly went to her room and recorded what could be the last words to him she would ever speak. She didn’t bother to go back and listen to it, she just quickly labeled it and handed it to the man standing at her door. With a brief goodbye, the man was gone, and she was left to wait another painstaking month. 

She got the call before the sun rose on a Sunday. She was shaking as she listened to the woman speak, “Mrs. Rios… Your husband is being transferred to the rehabilitation center and will be arriving on Tuesday morning. You may visit him on Wednesday after he has time to adjust.” Relieved to hear this, she finally ate a full meal that day. 

When the day came to finally see her beloved Andrew, she noticed the drastic change in him… his calming presence was now an unsteadily haunted one. Regardless, she would hardly leave his side. He finally began talking to her after a few weeks, and all he said was how thankful he was to hear her voice. “You saved me.” He rarely spoke again after that except for when he returned home. Though he didn’t want to stay there, they were constantly going out, spending whole days out on the city. Eventually, they moved to a house in a place called Sanctuary Hills. It was quiet and ideal for both of them. It reminded Lasi of their time in the Cabin before he shipped off. Eventually, after some rehabilitation work of her own, Andrew began to be more himself. They spent all summer enjoying their home and their backyard cookouts. Before they knew it, they enjoyed it so much that they discovered they were expecting a new family member. Both of them were excited and scared, but they were eager to turn the page and move on with their lives together. Of course, their mother in laws were also eager. 

On April 15, 2077 the Rios family welcomed a baby boy into their lives, Shaun James Rios. Lasi was so in love with her family, so hopeful for her son. She vowed to her baby she would always love him and protect him, and that no matter what, he would always be enough. In July, 2077 Lasi found out she was pregnant again. Once again, the couple was ecstatic. Their little family was growing. Their lives were full of hope and diaper changes. 

One morning in fall, nearly like any other morning, the unthinkable happened. Sirens wailed and people fled from their homes, the news anchor announced reports of bombs falling around the states. It was happening. Nuclear war. Armageddon. The end of it all. 

Andrew clung to his son while Lasi clutched her belly, afraid of losing not only her infant son, but her unborn child as well. They fled to the streets, Lasi was unsure of what to do, but Andrew revealed he had been signed up for entrance into a nearby Vault. She was always uneasy at the thought of living underground, but to save her children, she would do anything in this moment. They ran. No, they sprinted, Lasi could hardly keep up with her husband but damn did she do her best to. They made it up the hill to the gates guarded by soldiers in power armor and passed with ease. They didn’t know she was pregnant, but both of them decided it was best not to mention it since that could cause them to be turned away. Vault Tec could only take so many people in each Vault, that was common knowledge. They quickly got to the platform, barely making it out of the way as a blast consumed the city of Boston. They were taken deep into the earth, into a metal vault that was cold and felt damp like a basement in the dead of winter. It must have been to combat the heat of the blast, she thought. Why else would it be so cold? 

Andrew kissed her, and they held their foreheads together. “We made it, honey. We’re all together, that is what matters.” He spoke calmly, but she could see it in his deep brown eyes that he was horrified. She kissed her son's head and they proceeded further into the Vault. After getting their vault suits they were quickly put into ‘decontamination’ chambers. She was wary of the capsules they wanted her family to get in, so she asked the doctor why it looked like cryotechnology. He answered minimally, but ensured her they wanted to kill contaminants with a colder sanitizing spray. Before she could ask more questions, her son began to cry, distracting her from the conversation. The doctor went on to assist others as she cooed her son so she couldn’t resume her questions. “Honey,” Andrew kissed her once more, “I’ll take Shaun. You go ahead…” When she gave him a raised brow, he smiled calmly, “Don’t worry. I got him. I won’t let him go.” 

She sat inside the capsule and watched as her husband and son went into theirs. It wasn’t until the doors began to close that she realized the pod she was in did not have sprayers, but instead fans and vents… She banged on the window as she heard the automated voice countdown. They weren’t being decontaminated - they were being frozen. The last thing she saw was her husband's face in the capsule across from her. His skin frosted over. 

_______________________________________________________________

Bye bye, Operators. They acted like entitled children and their punishment was Lasi’s Assault Rifle, Bob. Yes, she named her rifle, and yes, she loved it so much she has a tattoo of Bob over top of a huge heart. No comment on the location of said tattoo. 

Over a month had passed since she arrived at the shitty Nuka Cola park. In that short time, she was able to achieve what the last overboss could not do in a single year. She did not come by this occupation willingly. She met a man who pleaded with her to save his family that was being held hostage by raiders, she was baited, and it worked. It wasn’t the first time she had fallen for tricks similar to it, but this was the first time she was made a boss of a raider settlement. The man who baited her was a slave. To her distaste, she found there were many traders who wore a slave collar. One that would blow off their head if they stepped out of line. 

After she ran to rescue this stranger's family, she found herself in something they called a Gauntlet. It was full of traps and dead bodies. It was deadly. It was night time, so it was hard to see anything. Thank god she was lucky, because she had more than a few close calls that night. At the end of the Gauntlet, stood the Overboss. A big brute of a man with a suit of power armor with a shield of electricity around him. The fight was clearly rigged. Thankfully, a rough voice spoke through an intercom, giving her a solution that would level the playing ground between her and the man in the arena. As they say, the simplest solution is often the right one, and water does not mix well with electricity. She would have never survived if Gage would not have planted that squirt gun. She knew in that moment that there was an agenda behind it, something was in play and she walked into it. Trust was not something she would be giving out in this crowd.

After she killed Colter, the previous Overboss, she was crowned. And now, five weeks later, she stood in a fully powered Nuka World. The rides, the lights, and even some plumbing worked now. She delivered on her promises, even if they weren’t promises she had made herself. It was simply expected of her. Just like most things had always been expected of her. Lasi hated letting people down, so much so that she found herself becoming exactly what she had sworn to wipe out. A raider. What she had once viewed as evil was now her day to day… living off of the spoils of death and stealing. 

It didn’t have to stay this way… right? 


	2. Tell Me A Thousand Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love birds with strong desires, these two find it hard to keep away from each other. Here is the very heated, very smutty, and very cheesy introduction to Porter and Lasi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No slow burn. Hope you're ready to dive right in and - yes - there is a lot of smut. I like reading long chapters and so I want to give long chapters. Enjoy!

“Oh, _come on_. Don’t make me say it.” Porter Gage protested. “You know I don’t like talking about ‘feelings’ and shit.” His mouth whistled when he said ‘shit’. It always made her laugh to herself. 

“Oh, please?” She leaned her back on the bar, they were standing in the middle of Fizztop Grille, Overboss H.Q. and away from prying eyes. “You love talking about your feelings -” she rolled her hips around in a circle, his eyes dropped to watch them. “Or, at least you like to through body language.” 

His wide mouth spread into a devilish grin, his face staying low as he looked up at her. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, but his left conveyed exactly what he was thinking. “Well then. Let me tell you just how I really feel.” He got closer to her and put his hands on the bar on either side of her, she was trapped. He watched her face as he moved closer. Her breath was unsteady, her heart raced. He kissed her with a passion you would not expect from a man like Gage. It was powerful and gentle all at once. 

Porter Gage was a Raider. But he wasn’t your average killer and looter. Yes, he did both of those things, but he had an agenda. He was smart and tactical, though he acted like he often didn’t give a shit. It wasn’t the world he wanted, it was influence. But deep down, what Lasi knew, is that he wanted to be powerful and secure enough to not have to worry about people fucking with him. He wanted peace of mind. And he was very good at coming up with a way to get it… he was also very good with his fingers… and his tongue. 

When their mouths parted, Lasi gasped. “Tell me that again.” She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him and pulling him closer. The cold metal of his eye patch lightly pressed against her cheek, their armor clanking as he too pulled her body closer. 

Their mouths parted once again, regretfully. “I will tell you a thousand more times.” He lightly touched his forehead to hers and backed away. “But don’t tell anyone I said that.” He joked. “Can’t have anyone thinking I’m soft.” 

“On the contrary, you’re my big, hard man.” Lasi was not a very charismatic lover, but it usually worked well enough on Porter. She bit her lip and turned away from him, walking up to what passed as a bedroom. The entire room was under one tall roof. She removed her armor and placed it in the cabinet by the bed till all that remained was her tattered blue Vault Suit. 

He was watching from afar. “I still have a hard time believing you came from one of those Vaults.”

“Well, I didn’t. I came from… Well, you know I’m prewar. I lived in a house. Not a shitty old hole in the ground.”

“That is still hard to believe. You are a survivor.” 

A hand went to the chain around her neck. Her ring was still attached. She signed and removed it, putting it with her armor. “I am that.” She walked back to Gage, who was now leaning on the bar. Any lingering thoughts of her past quickly went silent as she made eye contact with him. She passed him, his gaze following her.

“You want me to follow you?” He called after her.

Unzipping her suit, she gave him a quick look over her shoulder. She removed her arms from the sleeves as she walked and let it fall to her waste, revealing her bare back. 

“That’s a yes.” He spoke to himself and quickly removed his armor as he followed her to the opposite side of the room. His undershirt and pants were still on when he got to her, her back still facing him. Brushing her pink hair out of the way, he kissed her neck gently. His left hand mapped her skin, making its way to her breast. His hands were warm. Always, so warm. His right hand followed suit and he had both of her breasts in his strong hands. His fingers lightly caressing her nipples. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, “You know, Boss. I have a lot more to say to you.” His left hand fell down her torso and into the front of her suit, between her legs. Her back arched when he found her clit, rubbing it gently. Her ass was now against him, and she felt his boner throb against her. She let out a soft whimper, loving every second of their foreplay.

He pushed a finger into her opening with ease, she was already ready for him to fuck her, but he loved to take his time. She was facing the window, looking out to the ruined, but now functioning, Galactic Zone. “You best listen, cause I’m gonna be doing a whole lot of talking.” He pushed another finger in, making her gasp. The walls of her pussy wrapped tight around those large, meaty fingers of his. More kisses on her neck and shoulder made her squirm and grind against him. He curled his fingers repeatedly and she fell slightly forward, catching herself on the glass. Playing with her breast, he pulled her back against him, and moved his right hand to her neck. Though, he did not squeeze. She tilted her head back against his shoulder and felt his breath on her cheek. 

His hand abruptly left her throbbing core and he backed away. As she turned to protest, she was caught off guard with the sight of his fingers now in his mouth. Tasting her juices. She let out a heavy breath, realizing he was wanting more.

Lasi dropped the rest of her vault suit, eager for him to have his way with her. She laid back on one of the chairs nearby and leaned back, Gage grabbed her ankles and pulled her off the edge of the chair, bringing her closer. He began to descend when Lasi stopped him.

Unhooking his metal eyepatch, “Let’s remove this first, Baby.” When she removed the patch, he shied away from her gaze, but she grabbed his chin so he would face her completely. A large scar ran down his face, starting above his brow and stopping at the edge of his nostril. His eye was missing, his lid forever closed, and his face slightly disformed from the old injury. She didn’t mind the scar. It did not frighten her, though it made him look intimidating and scary. She found it quite attractive, actually. He too was a survivor. She began to caress his face when he gently grabbed her hand, guiding it away from him so he could get to work.

Her hips buckled. He was skillful with her, using his tongue and fingers to make her lose her breath. He watched her. The bounce of her breasts, the biting of her bottom lip. His cock was already hard, but pleasing her did something else to him. He was pulsing with anticipation. He flicked his tongue on her clit as two of his fingers stretched her walls. His other hand was gripping her leg tight, and he felt it shake as she began to come. Her body pulsed and she felt herself tighten around his big fingers. Her juices flowed down his hand. Feeling accomplished in his task, he let out a sigh.

He kissed her thigh as she caught her breath. He rose, though still on his knees, whipping his face with his old undershirt. She promptly removed it, revealing his toned and very sexy body. Lasi was worried she was drooling as she looked at him; his muscles, the hair on his chest, the surprising softness of his body. The utter rapture it gave her just to feel his chest as he looked at her with ravenous passion. She was still throbbing from her orgasm, and she couldn’t wait to have another one. She removed his belt, and Gage did not wait for the removal of his pants. He simply pulled it out, revealing his erection. It was girthy. Nearly above average, but lord did it rip her apart the first time they made love. And they have made a lot of love since. 

He had intended to enter her, but she was yearning for something else. Her mouth was already slack from seeing his body, he was an older man but boy did he keep up his strength. As she gazed at his cock she couldn’t help but want to play with it. She pushed herself out of the chair and knocked him back onto the small coffee table behind him. Kissing his torso, nearly tickling him, she made her way down to his very erect cock. She licked the tip, causing him to growl. With a small grin, she opened her mouth and lowered her head down his length till he hit the back of her throat. He was now the one gasping. She bobbed her head, steadily blowing him and tasting him. She made loud sucking noises every now and then, even hummed when he would thrust himself a little deeper. He took fistfuls of her dyed hair and pulled her down onto him. Tears ran down her face as she took his whole length. He paused before letting her go. She rose, catching her breath and wiping her face. 

Leaning forward, “I ain’t finished yet - are you?”

Lasi grinned and shook her head. “I ain’t ever finished with you, Gage, I would go on for days.”

He smiled, revealing his crow feet and other various wrinkles. There was no telling his exact age, but that was the last thing she cared about. In this moment, she had felt more than she had in a long time. More than she was willing to say out loud. Though, she told him in other ways. 

He kissed her, then stood to his feet so he could remove his pants. They were now both bare ass naked. He offered her his hand to assist her up. When she took it, he not only pulled her to her feet, but also off of them. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She giggled and kissed him as he walked them over to the large sofa near them. He sat down and Lasi straddled him. With both hands she caressed his face, his scars, his crow feet. She kissed his right cheek, the side of his face that he usually wanted hidden. She wanted him to know that she accepted him, all of him.

Her right hand traced his skin all the way down to his chest, like she needed to touch him. She rolled her hips above him, allowing herself to align with his cock. When she felt the tip of him finally graze her clit, she stopped. She lowered herself down onto him and took hold of the back of his neck. She slowly allowed herself to take his whole length inside of her, holding her breath as he stretched her. He grabbed her ass and guided her hips to ride him. She moaned and whimpered as she took in how good he felt, how warm it made her feel. Their foreheads pressed together as they began their steady rhythm, her hips bouncing against him and his hands holding her tight. She kissed him, and he returned it. Their lips greedily intertwining as they became closer with each thrust of ecstasy. 

She now had both hands on his chest, and pushed herself farther away from his face. She was assuming the control. She used one hand to guide him to her breasts. Slowing her pace, she grinded and nearly rose off of his length, only to lower back down to the base. She was tantalizing him with her sensual touch. She had plenty to say back to him. “Oh, Lasi.” He gasped. She felt heat build up inside of her that reached up into her chest. He caressed her face, gently rubbing his thumb over her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him to put his thumb on her tongue, she promptly began to suck on it as she continued to ride him. He growled, watching her wrap her beautiful lips around him. Her top lip was relatively thin, while her bottom lip was thicker and have a very defined shape. Watching them move around his thumb made his breath unsteady.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her in for another kiss, wrapping his other arm around her and pressing her chest to his. He held her steady, her control over him nearly gone as he began to thrust into her at a quicker pace. She moaned as he fucked her harder, his grip around her tightening. His balls began to slap against her ass, making them both fall deeper into the haze of euphoria. He growled into her mouth, feeling himself getting closer to erupting. He didn’t want to stop, she was holding him so tightly - her hand caressing his body so pleadingly. He was at the edge, ready to release…

Quickly, and without much delay, he picked her up off of his pulsing cock and leaned her back, allowing his hot come to cascade her glistening body. She watched as he shot come all the way up to her breasts, and it fell down the length of her torso. There was a surprising amount of it. He growled once again as he came down off of his high, taking in the view of his handy work on her beautiful body.

“Oh, Gage. You sweet talker, you.” She kissed him, feeling his come fall down her body made her feel even more aroused than before. But she kept that to herself. She stood to her feet and walked away from the panting old man. 

He watched her, “It is only eleven in the morning… I may have more to say to you before high noon.” He waited for a moment and then stood to his feet as well. She had walked behind the sofa to the bar, where there was a working sink. 

“Thank god for running water.” She washed herself off, using soap and an old shirt as a rag. Her legs were still shaking and her heart still pounded loud in her chest. 

Gage approached her and admired the sight of her bending over the sink. He took his eyes away from her to clear his mind, he had wanted to talk to her about something but couldn’t remember immediately. He rubbed the shaved part of his head as he thought about it. “Now that I’m thinking about it… there is something I would like to talk about. Or, I suppose, remind you about.” He paused but she didn’t say anything. “We should be planning to meet with Nisha and Mason soon, they know we will be moving forward with bigger plans - and they shouldn’t be kept waiting.” His cock was still erect, and it was very hard to take him seriously. 

“We can postpone moving forward with anything, for now. Hell, it’s only been a week and a half since the lights came on, give an Overboss a break. I won’t make them wait a year… I’m just not ready to take the Commonwealth.”

“Do you mean right now, or ever?”

She faced him now, her body soaked but clean. “I mean the Commonwealth is going to be the hardest fight you or I have ever faced. Those settlements are built like tanks. The settlers, they train themselves and are equipped to fight off any threat. They are stronger than you think, and none of us are fucking ready for that.” She rang out the old shirt and tossed it on the counter. 

“That may be true, but I have seen what these gangs can do. With some training of our own we can take the commonwealth and never be for want again.” 

“Never be for want again,” she mocked. “You’re in want now?”

“That’s not what I meant.” He raised his index finger, “You know that’s not-”

“Gage. I don’t have a plan, and I hate how Shank talks to me. He makes it seem so easy but his intel is shit. Just… give me time to come up with something. I can’t talk to the Pack or Disciples with some half baked idea that’s not even my own. I have to do this my way.”

He raised both of his palms, “You’re the Overboss.” Lasi furrowed her brows, she hated when he did that. He walked to the same sink and turned the faucet on. “Whatever you say, just ignore my years of experience.” 

She let out a small huff. “Trust me, I have tried to ignore you - and I can’t.” She kissed his check and turned from him, but he stopped her from getting far.

He brought her close beside him, “Lasi, my job is to steer you in the right direction. And now, it’s to also keep you sa- alive. If we… If the gangs suspect that we are getting too comfortable - and they won’t be as lenient this time around - they will put a bullet in both of us. I don’t want that to happen.” He pulled her even closer, “And I won’t let that happen…”

He spoke so seriously, but Lasi couldn’t help but feel she had to lighten the mood. “Are you… are you threatening me?” She cracked a small smirk. 

“Good lord, woman. No. I’m - I’m saying that I - oh, nevermind.” He realized she wasn’t serious, but he was worried. Genuinely. He continued to wash off. 

“You’re saying what?” She put her hands on his back, “I’m sorry, that was not funny, and I’m listening. So say it.” He stayed quiet and lathered his hands with soap, trying to ignore her. “Say it, Gage. Say it. Say it.” She nipped his side with her fingers, slightly tickling him. That made him break.

“I’m saying I won’t let anyone hurt you!” He faced her, his cheeks red, “You happy? That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, woman - that I - I - I love you-” He froze. Realizing what he just said. Lasi froze as well, her heart pounding and yearning for him to say it again. He watched her, trying to gauge her response. Afraid she would turn and run, or laugh, or hell, not say a damn thing. 

After what felt like an eternity, she stepped closer to him and took his red, frightened face into her hands. “Will you tell me that a thousand more times?” She kissed him and he practically picked her up as he embraced her. He never thought he would actually say that out loud. Hell, he never thought he would end up in a cheesy, lovey-dovey relationship like this one. At best, he thought he’d end up with someone who demanded his love. But she… she made him want to feel vulnerable from the get go. He wanted to sooth her with his touch, and comfort her with his words. And now, there they were in a tight embrace, his heart feeling like it could burst.

“I’ll be damned if I ain’t the luckiest man alive.” He kissed her again, passionately. They continued to do so till Lasi jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his cock aligning with her almost at the right angle. “Lord, woman.”

“I won’t waste the opportunity to be close to you… or to have you fling me around.”

“Oh yeah?” He grabbed her hair again, gently tugging it back so he could lightly kiss her neck. “Well, in that case, I’ll fling you around real good this time.”

He rested her on the counter and folded her, lifting her legs in the air between their bodies. His cock began to dip into her, but he waited till she had a good grip on the counter before he started to thrust the entirety of his girth inside of her. She let out a cry of pleasure, this angle felt like he was pushing around her insides. She mused in her minds eye that if she were to look at her belly she would see the bulge of him fucking her. She bit her lip. He began to go deeper, each thrust was now a slap of their bodies, the sound of his low moans were enough to make her feel on the brink of a climax. He took his thumb and rubbed her swollen clit, making her cry out louder. She begged him not to stop. Her pleas made him imagine coming inside of her, and, boy, did that spark quite the image in his mind's eye. To watch his load spill out of her beautiful pussy, to feel himself fill her as she milked him dry of his come… 

He slowed his pace, he knew better. That was not an option. He continued to rub her sweet spot and slowly thrusted deeply. It didn't take long for them to build up, hell they were crazy for each other. He watched her as she began to shake, the walls of her pussy tightening and pulsing around his girth. He growled, trying not to allow himself to come just yet, he froze, still balls deep inside of her. She shook in his arms, her moans loud and taunting. “Ah- god. Yes! Ah! Uh…” She sighed. Coming down from her climax.

He pulled out his cock, still hard and throbbing. He grinned, betting himself he could make her come one more time before noon. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, her body still shaking from the intensity of their intercourse. She giggled as she realized they were headed towards the bed. He was really going to throw her around. 

He plopped her down on the bed, immediately kissing her and running his rough, calloused hands over her body. His mouth made its way to her breasts, and he began to suckle and lick till she began to squirm under him. She lightly ran her nails against his back, scratching him enough to let him know she was ready for more of him. He pinned her arms down and flipped her onto her stomach, she got the gist and raised her hips for him. There was enough room for him to reach around and rub her clit, she was already shaking from his touch. She helped him guide his cock back to her pussy, it was still wet and eager for him. Already he felt those primal urges return, he wanted to claim her. To fill her up and - he stopped, unable to keep his mind from slipping. He pulled out.

She looked over her shoulder at him, “What’s wrong?” Her big brown eyes just made it worse for him. Her gaze, her skin, her shaking body. He wasn’t even inside of her and he was fighting for control. He let out a low growl and slipped back inside of her. Giving hard, sensual thrusts for as long as he could keep it up. He was hitting a sweet spot and it sent her into a haze. “Ah! Gage! My Gage!”

With each thrust he got faster, his balls slapping her clit now. He was determined to maintain control. Bent over her, he growled in her ear, the sound of it sent her over the edge into yet another climax. The walls of her pussy tightened around him, and again, her legs shook. He kept pounding her as she pulsed around him, practically milking him, begging him to unleash his load. His rational mind was slipping as he felt her come on his cock. She screamed, feeling him deep inside of her as she rode a wave of euphoria. Gage’s eye rolled back as he felt his balls begin to tighten… it was happening. He could have been blacking out he was coming so hard. 

When the high ended, and Gage’s brain turned back on, he quickly looked down to see her ass and back painted white. Thank god. He plopped down next to her with relief, letting out a softer growl. “You bout screamed the roof off of this place.” 

She laughed, still laying on her front, “My ears are ringing!” Smiling, she watched his face for a moment, his chest heaving as he came back down from his high a second time. Gage despised drugs… and alcohol. He said it kept him from a clear head, and he disliked it when Lasi consumed anything that made her a blubbering idiot. Though… he had no objections to the love drunk feeling that put them both in a foggy, lovely haze. “You think we are getting addicted to this? To each other?” She joked.

“If that’s true, then I guess that makes us junkies.” He chuckled, “I doubt this kind of addiction can be solved by a doctor.” 

She pulled herself closer to Gage, “They’d have to chain me up to keep me away.” She kissed his cheek. 

Closing his eyes and smiling, “There’s an idea.” He brought his hand up to pet her hair, twirling a strand between his fingers.

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes affectionately mapping his face. The wear of time and combat present, but so too was the softer side of him. The side that he kept buried. She could see it in his smile, his expression was not just content, but it seemed… indescribable, but familiar. She imagined what he might look like if he had lived in her time, before the nuclear bombs scorched the earth. He would have been drafted into the military, forced to fight for his country. So likely not that different. Different scars perhaps. She chuckled at the thought of him as a soldier boy. He may have worked his way up the ranks like he had in his current profession.

“I’m going to wash off… again.” She stood, quickly walking back to the poor excuse for a shower. 

Their relationship was fairly new. Perhaps a week and a half or less. When she first met Gage, he was quick to try and sell her on the idea of acting like an Overboss, but she was a hard sell. It was a little rocky at the start, both of them frustrated and the unspoken tension between them only made their blood run hotter at times. Gage didn’t win Lasi with his charming looks, it was only after some really close calls and a few daring rescues that they both realized that they needed each other. They would stand back to back in hordes of enemies, keeping the other covered. Bonding in the spilled blood of the creatures they killed. They built trust in a short time, like their friendship was forged in white hot hellfire. Gage had her back and Lasi had his, always. They had faith in each other. It also helped that Gage was always there to calm her down when she needed him to. Even without asking for it, he would give her the kind word or warm shoulder to rest on. When they were away from Nuka World, away from the other Raiders... he became somewhat different towards her. For the first time in a long time, Gage let someone else see that he wasn't really that much of an asshole. It scared him, really. But not enough to turn away.

The last park in Nuka World they claimed was the Bottling Plant. It was full of Mirelurks, every single variety they came in, all clawing at their throats. It was a glorious battle, ending with an exploding Mirelurk Queen and two steaming barrels of deadly missile launchers. True, it was the most smelly Lasi had been in a long time, but despite the fact they were covered in mutated crab guts, Gage had never been so googly eyed over a woman before in his life. She was covered head to toe in dirt, blood, and slime but it made no difference to him. He was proud of her and completely smitten. She was the real deal, in every way that counted. 

“Hey, you napping?” Standing at the foot of the bed, she was fully clothed. “Gage?”

“Huh.” Still dozing. 

She considered letting him nap for a moment but knew that they had to get moving. “It's noon and we have some important ‘Overboss’ appearances to make.” She tossed his clothes on the bed. “They are expecting us, otherwise I’d crawl in bed with you.”

He inhaled and then inflated his cheeks for a moment before sighing. “I’m up.” He stood, groaning. His back had been giving him trouble but he had kept it on the down low. The last month had been hard on his body, especially the frequent exertion that took place behind closed doors… or anywhere, really. He grinned to himself when he randomly recalled the time Lasi and him had a little fun on top of the Atomic Rollers game in the Nuka Cade. It was messy, fun, and they got 50 tickets. 

After Gage got dressed, they took the lift down to the main road. As they went to the various parks meeting the leads and checking up on ‘business’. Raiders would sometimes comment on or praise her for her recent accomplishments. Occasionally, she would get asked about rumors regarding taking over the Commonwealth, to which she would respond “can’t a bitch rest?!” Besides that, there wasn’t anything major that happened. Other than their new found joy in finding malformed souvenir magnets and laughing over how fucked up they look. The hardship was mostly on their feet. As the sun was beginning to set, they ended their rounds at Kiddie Kingdom. Now that the park was functioning, Lasi suggested they take a ride of the Ferris Wheel.

“Oh no. I don’t do rides. Not after that time in Nuka Galaxy, I am not-” 

“Relax! The Ferris Wheel is slow. And the sun is setting, lets go look at all the parks all lit up!” She jumped a little on her toes, regretting it, since her feet were already aching.

He looked at the towering wheel, “That’s mighty tall, boss….” His gaze went back to her. “Fuck it, why not.”

“Hey, Moose Head!” She called to one of the Pack Raiders, gesturing to walk over to her. “I’ll pay you fifty caps to man the Ferris Wheel console for us, but if you bail - I’ll kill you. Tell anyone about it and this guy,” She gestured to Gage, “Will kill you. You dig?”

The raider nodded, “Sure thing, Overboss. No problem.” 

“Good.” All three walked to the Ferris Wheel, Gage regretting the decision to go along with each step. “I’ve been wanting to have a picnic, I think the top of the Ferris Wheel is a great place to have one.”

Under his breath, “Picnic?” Gage pinched the bridge of his nose, this was cheesy. It was disgustingly cheesy. “What the hell, woman, we are Raiders. We don’t have picnics, especially not… in front of…” He frowned and looked at the Moose Head Raider who seemed to be whistling to herself. 

“How many times in a day do I have to tell you to relax? Your blood pressure must be awful - it’s…” Hushing her voice, “It’s a code word, you big, sweaty man.” She joked. “The funnel cake and cola is just a front. No one can see us up there anyways.” 

“ ** _Oh_**.” He squared his shoulders and followed Lasi up to the Gondola. “Right. Perfect place to plan our next move… you know, like professional Raiders.” His voice had deepened, and he side eyed the Raider at the console as he sat opposite of Lasi.

“Yup.” She crossed her legs and gave Moose Head a thumbs up, “Super professional.” She stared at Gage, and he stared right back as the Ferris Wheel began to rotate. Though she felt a little sore from the roughness of the past few days of passionate conversations with Gage, she couldn’t help but think about how hot it would be if he were to fuck her at the top of the Ferris Wheel. It was the closest thing to the mile high club, she guessed. She bit her lip, imagining him grabbing fistfuls of her hair again. 

The wheel stopped, causing the Gondola to swing in place. Gage tensed up, “Shit.” He peeked over the edge and shook his head. “You know, maybe this wasn’t the best idea.” 

“It was a spontaneous decision, yes, but come on-” She gestured to the entirety of Nuka world lit with warm tones in the setting sun. “I had to.” She smiled and watched him take in the view. He rested his arm on the edge of the gondola, trying to relax. Seizing the opportunity, she moved to sit beside him and sat under his arm, directly in his eye line. “And we’re alone…” 

He tilted his head with a crooked smile, forgetting about how high they were above the ground. “I do love our privacy.” His other hand rested on her knee, “I don’t know how you did this to me, woman, but I am… Shit. I’m sounding like an idiot. You know how I feel about you.” The breeze graced them with a cool touch, the setting sun showering them in orange light, slowly fading into purple. 

Caressing his cheek, “You are a lot of things, Porter, but an idiot is not one of them. Never took you as one... I do know.” They kissed and she smiled back at him.

“Would you look at that.” He nudged her chin with his thumb and she turned her head to see the lights of the parks shine in the twilight. “Guess if we were to have a picnic, this would be the best spot to do it.”

Leaning onto him, “If we weren’t Raiders you mean?” He gave her a humored huff, but didn’t say anything. Thoughts of her life before this sneaked into her mind as she watched the sky grow darker and the lights become brighter in the contrast. How could she go back to the Commonwealth now? After all she had done here and the life she had just begun with Gage, it all seemed almost impossible to consider going back to the Brotherhood… the Minutemen… her son. She had built quite the cute little family before she was sucked into this world of being the Overboss. There were people waiting for her in the Commonwealth. People who had counted on her and who were probably worried sick by now. She hadn’t seen those people in seven weeks. She worried they might be looking for her… They would be disappointed, however, she had changed quite a bit. At least, it seemed that way. “Have you ever thought about doing something else? After raiding, I mean.”

“Like… retirement?” 

“Yeah. What would you do?” 

He took a deep breath through his nose before answering. “Well… I never thought much about that. I try not to get too ahead of myself, focus on what I can do here and now. Like this whole Nuka World Operation. I only hoped we would make it this far, but now we can take it as far as we fucking want. Taking over the commonwealth is the retirement. We’d have those settlers eating from the palms of our hands, begging for mercy.”

Lasi frowned. Shit. “What if I told you I already had settlements in the Commonwealth eating from the palm of my hand. Willing to give me whatever I want at any time.”

“I’d say you’re full of it.”

Chuckling, “Well. I’m not.” She took off her boots and rested her feet on the seat opposite of them. “You know - well, you likely don't - but the Roman Empire was an ancient civilization that conquered many lands and had many resources… however, their downfall was that they were spread out too thin. Too many enemies, too much land to cover. With only two gangs now - I do not see a Commonwealth raid ending like you think. What if it kills us? What if we should just cut out while we can and move on to the next project?”

“What? And leave this gorgeous view behind?” He looked to see if she was still looking out at the skyline, but she was looking down at her hands, “I’m telling you the next project _is_ the Commonwealth. What else could be better than claiming that large of a territory?”

“Claiming a home together.” She looked up at him, the lights of Kiddie Kingdom barely illuminating their faces. The lights on the Ferris Wheel offered spurts of illumination as they cycled through its presets. “I used to be a goddamn engineer, Porter. I can build anything, I can - I can make us a paradise. A fortified safe haven! We’d have all the food and supplies we needed, and still be able to shoot shit for fun… best of all, we wouldn’t have to worry about the gangs, targets on our backs, or worries about who saw us be sweet on each other. A place where we could be together and still live like kings.”

She waited for him to answer, but he had to take a moment to really absorb what she was saying. He was hoping for a punchline. “What are you getting at, Boss?”

“Fuck it all, Porter. Run off with me.” There it was. “Let’s retire from being Raiders. We did what we said we would do, now let’s go live together where we don’t have to worry about being killed in our sleep.” She watched his face, not sure if he accepted or rejected the idea - or if he was closer to throwing her off the goddamn Ferris Wheel. She knew he had waited a long time to get this far. What would it take for him to leave it all behind? “Porter?”

“Lasi. I-” He hesitated. He looked away from her pleading eyes and ran his palm over his short mohawk. He wasn’t keen on retiring. He had done a lot of different trades in his youth, but he never felt he was good at any of it. The job he did now, the job he had done for decades, this was what he was really good at. Maybe because he was surrounded by people who were too dumb or strung out to really compete. There was no way of knowing that for sure. “As much as I like the idea of running away with you into the sunset, I ain’t ready to bail on this life just yet. Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself?” He looked at her face, seeing her disappointed expression. “It’s been a long time since I first stepped foot into Nuka Town. We’ve only just gotten the whole park lit up and - well - I think we should enjoy it a little more. We worked hard for this. We deserve to enjoy it.”

Nodding, “Yeah. You’re right.” 

Gage sighed and caressed her arm. He knew that’s not what she wanted to hear but he wasn’t going to let that change his mind. He wasn’t a pushover, not even for her. Leaving now was a death wish. Nisha and Mason wouldn’t let them get away, they’d hunt them both down. Gage had promised them more than Nuka World, he promised them the Commonwealth. Maybe he shouldn’t have, but at the time he thought it would save his neck. Before Lasi arrived, it took a lot of talking to get them to not kill him along with Colter. Taking the Commonwealth was the last of obligations. Maybe after… 

The idea of retirement had popped into his head from time to time, but he just assumed he’d die a Raider. It wasn’t easy leaving this kind of life, but it had been done before. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. So long as they didn’t have to farm. “If we did go off and build us a little fortress… what kind of defenses you thinking?” 

“Well. I can build Artillery.” She said calmly.

“Oh shit.” He shook her by the shoulders, “That is badass, boss.”

Grinning now, “And I can build missile turrets and other heavy weaponry that can kill anything that wanders too close. You know, I’ve been meaning to come up with a nuke turret schematic.”

“You are a dork.” He chuckled. “Didn’t you mention funnel cake earlier?”

“Sure, but don’t you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself?” She joked, kissing his cheek.

That was a flirt. “You got something else in mind?” His pants were already feeling a little tight. He thought it was hot that she asked him to run away with her. 

“Well, you can have a funnel cake…” She unbuckled her armor, “Or you can have a different type of snack.”

He watched her remove her armor, his jaw going slack. “The hell with the cake.” He kissed her, wanting to feel her soft lips on his. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back. 

Gage was not a pretty man, even before he lost his eye. Perhaps ruggedly handsome, but time and hardship made him look rough on his good days. He didn’t care much about that, though, and he usually would go weeks without bathing or whipping off the dust from his clothes. However, since they began their relationship, he found himself cleaning himself more - or at least wanting to. And clean meant, not stinking. He still always had dust and dirt on him, but it’s the small victories. Regardless, he wasn’t going to let anything prevent him from getting close to her, and she didn’t let him if he smelled like week old corpses and sweat. He had no idea what she saw in him, he always thought she was out of his league. She was younger than him, had softer skin, and was beautiful. She was smart, gun happy, and loved killing shit. She was perfect. What was she thinking? Throwing in with a guy like him? 

“Gage.” She spoke into his mouth.

Kissing her again, “Hm?”

“Make love to me.” Her fingers traced his jawline. 

“Lord, woman, I swear everyday is like trying to break the record for how much a couple can have sex in a day.” He chuckled and began taking off his armor. “... And I am more than willing to accept that challenge.” 

That made her smile, “Good.” She continued taking off her armor, “Just don’t look down.”

“Don’t remind me.” He pulled her into a kiss, running his hands down her vault suit, feeling the shape of her. Her armor fell with a clank and she straddled him, the Gondola they sat in swayed gently as she moved. He unzipped her vault suit slowly, exposing her breasts. Kissing her neck now, he ran a hand up into her suit and took a breast in his palm. She pulled her suit over her shoulders, eager for it to be off. She ached from the days before, but somehow she felt the fire reignite in her. Her pussy throbbed with anticipation. What a way to end the night.

Gage’s hands were calloused and rough, but she welcomed the sensation. As his hands wandered, it sent shocks through her. He freed her arms of the vault suit and ran his hands up and down her back. She moaned, her hips grinding against him. 

“Lord, woman.” He exhaled against her chest. Another sway of her hips. She loved his voice, the slight accent, his grammar being less than stellar at times… he reminded her of home. He could have been from her hometown. For a brief moment she wondered what life would have been like if she had met Gage in Summersville, if they would have stayed in that old, cute town and married like most kids did out of high school. She almost laughed at the image she had of him as a teenager, but her fantasy quickly dissipated when Gage grabbed her hips with both hands. “I want to fuck you good, darlin’.” 

Quickly, she removed his shirt, her breath was hard to keep every time she saw him without clothes. His chest was soft, despite his face and neck being rougher in texture. His body was covered in old scars. She let her hands wander and felt as many as she could. She never thought they were ugly, or that he was, for that matter. She wanted to appreciate every inch of him; every painful memory, every old battle wound. 

He wrapped his lips around her nipple, making her head roll back. With his hands around her hips, he pulled her down onto him, making sure she felt the bulge in his pants. Continuing to kiss and suckle her breast, he growled and it reverberated throughout her body. It was a low, primal sound and it drove Lasi wild. Though he didn’t know that yet.

He turned his face so he could feel her soft skin brush against his cheek, her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like leather and musty gunsmoke; it would have been considered manly if not for the fact that that is was totally who she was. Her armor was lined with leather pockets, and she loved a good gunfight. He growled again, and she grinded faster against his bulge. 

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” He looked up at her and kissed her neck. “Take what you want.”

“I plan to.” She kissed his forehead and pushed herself from him, standing on her feet only to sink down to her knees. The bulge in his pants was visible, and it made her ache for him. Despite her readiness to have him inside of her, she wanted to play with him first. The taste of him did something to her, and making him vocal was easy enough when she used her tongue on him. 

Gage ran his fingers through her hair as she unzipped his pants. Watching her slap his hard cock on her tongue almost made him dizzy. She ran her tongue along his length, from the top to the base. The image of his cock against her face, the comparison of his size and girth to her little mouth - he gasped when she began to take him. She sucked and moaned, the vibrations hitting the tip of his cock as he hit the back of her throat. He closed his eye, enjoying the moment. His hands gripped her hair as he felt her go deeper and deeper. 

He looked at her when he felt her reach the base of his cock. He was disappearing into her mouth, her eyes were watering. She continued to bob loudly, reaching the base of him over and over and making loud sucking noises when she made it to the top of his cock. Her hands reached up and she gently ran her nails along his torso. He let out a loud moan. One hand released her hair and he found one of her hands that was caressing his chest. He took it and held it against his chest… as if to hold it to his heart. 

This could be the only acceptable time he could come inside of her. He thought of how it would feel to coat her throat and mouth with his load, to see it drip from her lips. He let out another loud moan and growl - he decided that's exactly what he wanted to do. He began to thrust his hips, both of them picking up the pace. The tears in her eyes began to fall down her cheeks, and she allowed him to take over and fuck her mouth. She was nearly gagging, and had to take a quick breather before resuming her deep throat fuck. She didn’t back away after, and he felt himself lose control. With a loud growl, his hips buckled. Lasi moaned as she felt his pulsing cock fill her mouth, the taste of his come nearly overwhelming her. It wasn’t bitter or foul tasting, but instead an indescribable woodsy flavor. Like she had just blown a lumberjack. Random, but she was happy with that.

The grip on her hair loosened and he let go of her hand. Backing away, she released his cock and inhaled deeply. He was shocked, eye wide and jaw slack - did she… swallow it? He stared at her in awe as she wiped away the tears on her face with a sheepish smile. She swallowed it all. Not a drop was on her lips. 

“Damn.” Scratching his jaw, “That was hot.” 

Taking a deep breath, she sat next to him. Her Vault Suit still at her hips. “You didn’t taste half bad.” His expression got even more wide eyed, he felt a little dizzy. “What? Are you surprised about something?”

“Woo.” He shook his head, trying to get out of the haze he was in, but it didn’t work. “You’re a real stunner, you know that.” 

Laughing, “I stunned you, huh?” She kissed his cheek and then his ear. He shook, giving another low growl. “You want me to stun you some more?”

“You really know how to turn a man on.” His words made her bite her lip. The sound of his whisper moved through her body, igniting her nerve endings and making her legs shake with anticipation. “You can stun me anytime, darlin’.”

With a swift movement, he wrapped her in one arm and pulled her closer. His free hand squeezed her breast and he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. She kissed him, her hands now all over his torso. He let his hand fall down her torso and into her vault suit, she was soaked. There was some pride to be had, Gage loved how ready she was for him. How wet she would become from his touch. He rubbed her swollen clit and she moaned into his mouth, her hips buckling as he played with her. Without much warning, Gage pressed two fingers into her soaked slit, making her dig her nails into his chest. He fingered her, pushing till his knuckle hit her lips. He curled his fingers at just the right spot as he began to pick up the pace. Her hips rolled with him, riding his big fingers and kissing his neck as he did so. 

A third finger went in, making her gasp. She grabbed a hold of his cock and began to stroke it, though she had trouble handling his three thick fingers curling inside of her. The sound of her wet pussy made Gage moan in her ear, he wanted to taste it, to see her juices run down his hand. But he knew she wanted his cock inside of her. Hell, she was imagining it right now. She moaned as she watched her hand stroke him, his cock erect and perfect. He got rougher with her, squeezing her hip with one hand and fingering her hard with the other. 

“You want me to fuck you, Boss?” Gage growled into the side of her face, “You want to feel my cock inside you, fucking you raw?” She bit her lip, her eyes closing. “I’m going to pound you so good, baby, I’m going to fuck you so hard.” 

“Please.” Is all she could muster, her legs were almost shaking she was so close to coming. “Please, please.” She could never be close enough to him, even when they were walking around the parks, she wanted to be in his embrace. His hands on her, his breath kissing her skin, his heartbeat beating against her ear. 

He removed his fingers from her dripping wet pussy, and pulled down her suit off of at least one leg, he didn’t want to waste any time. He pushed her onto her side, her back facing him. He made sure he held one of her legs up and let his other hand reach around and hold one of her breasts. Eagerly, she guided his cock to her opening and he pushed his cock up against her soaking slit. The tip slid in effortlessly. He slowly thrusted till his balls touched her dripping lips. He kept thrusting slowly till she reached behind her to hold the back of his head. She didn’t pull on him, rather just felt his motion as he picked up his pace. 

She rested her foot onto the side wall of the Gondola, it was now swaying gently as Gage fucked her. His hand ran across her leg, her skin feeling so soft under his rough hands. He went up to her free breast and now squeezed them both as he began to pound her harder. She nearly screamed as his balls smacked against her, his cock pushing against her insides, hitting the sweet spot that made her eyes roll back. She felt the fatigue of her pussy, it felt sore and almost worn out, but she couldn’t resist the feeling of him against her.

“Gage.” She gasped, “My Gage, Oh god-” She spoke so sweetly, you could cut the affection in her voice with a butter knife. It was so lovey dovey that it would have made Gage huff at her in other circumstances, but in this moment, it made him melt. He was completely, one hundred percent, her Gage. 

He kissed her shoulder, breathing heavy against her golden brown skin. She moved her hand down and reached for his ass, squeezing it as he thrusted hard. The Gondola began to squeak now that their pace was faster. He moved a hand down to her clit, wanting her to come on his cock. He wanted to feel her walls squeeze against him. He almost drooled at the thought of it. They both became more vocal as the sounds of their bodies colliding and the sounds of the old ride squeaking became even louder. They were having loud, hot sex, and they didn’t care if anyone could overhear them. 

“Oh! Oh!” She was almost at the tipping point, his fingers circled around her clit, making the walls of her pussy begin to tighten around him. “Yes! My Gage!” He quickened his pace once more, growling and biting her shoulder. 

His own primal instincts were trying to take over once again. Over and over he thrusted and pumped himself into her, feeling her ass smack against him. He was losing his control and he wrapped his arms around her, growling into her ear as he pounded her even faster. Her hand was still pulling him in, squeezing his ass.

Legs shaking, breathing shallow, and her pussy beginning to unleash a wave of intense orgasm - she screamed his name. He felt her walls pulse around him, milking him. He kept thrusting, his body unable to do anything else. 

“I can’t stop, woman!” He slowed his pace as he felt her climax on him, but his hips still couldn’t stop moving back and forth. “Grrrrah!-” He tried to keep himself from coming, but her pussy had a strong grip on him, squeezing him tightly repeatedly. He buckled, his cock thrusting as deep as it would go, and he felt himself unload in her. “Fuck.” He breathed into her hair, “Fuck, woman, Fuck.” 

He let it stay deep in her as he breathed heavily, his arms still wrapped tight around her. Her eyes were wide, as she felt him still pulsing into her. His load felt warm inside of her… she gasped, realizing how tender she was and every pulse of him made her shake again. The Gondola swung, though they had now come to a stop. 

“Well, Shit.” She pushed the hair from her face and waited for Gage to say something. He didn’t. He only pulled his cock out of her, his come pouring out of her and onto the Gondola seat. He released his grip on her and sat back, his gaze catching the small waterfall he caused. He scowled, though he thought it was hot. Lasi looked over her shoulder at him, her leg still on the wall of the Gondola. She bit her lip, thinking about how much come was inside of her, he usually came a lot, so no wonder it was pouring out like this. She saw him look at her, his scowl disappearing when they made eye contact. Instead, he looked concerned. Neither of them were ready to say what they were thinking. 

Gage put away his cock and searched for his shirt. Lasi put her leg down and stood, only to nearly stumble. Her legs were Jell-O. She pulled up her suit, his load still trickling down her legs. She put on her boots and Gage watched her. The scowl back on his tired face. 

“So…” Lasi tied her laces, “There are a few options here… one of them includes a pharmacy trip.”

“God damn it. I can't believe I did that.” He shook his head. “I am… I’m sorry.” He rubbed his forehead and before Lasi could calm him he spoke louder, “I hate kids, you know. I don’t even want to imagine having any. Hell, I don’t even think I’d be good at it even if I decided that’s what I wanted.” 

“Gage. It’s ok -”

“You’re right, it’s ok. What’s done is done - but I just want you to know, I would… _try_. If this turns out that we just made a baby - I won’t make promises that I’ll be a good one, but I’ll try to be a dad… ok?” He folded his arms, his wide mouth in a frown. “Hope that makes you feel better about it.” 

“Woah there, cowboy, I’m not pregnant yet. I am trying to tell you I can take a pill that will prevent that. I can make the pill if I have the right supplies, or maybe the doctor in the market will already have some. It’s going to be fine. I don’t need another kid, ok.”

“Another?” He tilted his head, waiting for her to elaborate. 

“Nevermind.” She shrugged her shoulder, “Doesn’t matter right now.” 

He was curious, but dropped it. “What’s this pill you mentioned? Is it a chem?”

“Sort of. But don’t worry, it won’t have many side effects other than - maybe - mood wings.”

“I ain’t ever heard of this _pill_ before.”

“So you’re an expert on contraceptives, huh? Lots of experience in that sort of thing too?” She grinned at him.

“Well, no.” He frowned again. “Alright. I trust you. It puts my mind at ease.”

Somehow, they were more on edge now than before. Once their armor was on, Lasi aimed Bob over the edge. She made sure to hit something close to the dozing Moose Head below, it was effective. The Ferris Wheel began to turn again and they both took one last look at the illuminated parks. It was beautiful. 

“Like we agreed.” Lasi paid the Pack Raider and patted their shoulder. Gage was behind her but stopped next to the Raider, staring at them. Slowly, the Raider turned her head to look at him. Without warning he got in her face, briefly, like he wanted to make her scared. Moose Head jumped back, arms up, and Gage chuckled at her as he walked away. 

The walk to Nuka Town from Kiddie Kingdom was fairly short. But this time it felt longer. Both of them didn’t speak, they were lost in their own thoughts. Gage looked from side to side, seeming like he was watching for threats. But instead, he was wondering what retirement would actually be like for them. He tried to picture it. Usually, if he could picture it, make it a goal, he would find a way to make it real. It was hard for him to imagine a life outside of raiding, he had been doing this for so long. Would something like that even last, or would he leave and go join another gang? He went back and forth in his head. Settling down wasn’t what he wanted. But maybe having a gang of two was enough. They have taken on a lot without an army behind them… who knows what else they could accomplish on their own. But only if they made good on his promise to Nisha and Mason first. Maybe then retirement would be something he could picture for the two of them. 

The past is often a bitch. Especially when you’ve had to make a lot of tough choices. Lasi’s eyes were locked dead ahead of her, but she wasn’t seeing with her eyes. She was back in the institute, looking over her dying son… the one she blew up. The one she had spent months looking for. The one she sacrificed so, so much for - only to be crushed to find he was just playing with her. A curious, regretful old man wanted to know if the mother he never knew loved him enough to find him… If she would care. She did. And she cared about the evil he had done. A tear fell down her face. Realizing the irony. The synth boy he gave her, a replacement for what she had lost… a boy she had left in the commonwealth. A boy who was likely missing her, and who she missed. She felt guilt when she thought of her son, she loved him so much, but there was always a painful reminder in his little face. 

She hated herself. Deeply. If her son could see her now, he’d spit on the ground. She never intended to become the villain, to be the one to lead an invasion on the place she called home. She felt ashamed… this was not who she was. Yet… she never felt like she belonged anywhere the way she did in the last week… Porter Gage. The best thing about this place, and the only reason she was still here. She could have sneaked away at the beginning, leaving this shithole to fall apart all on it’s own. But if she would have, Gage would have been like a sheep sent to slaughter. So she stayed. Willing to help Gage make his dreams become reality. Willing to be the Overboss he deserved. And that… was her. She was a General, a Sentinel, and a wife. She knew how to lead. Little did she know at the beginning of all of this that she would fall so madly in love.

Lasi sighed. There was so much Gage did not know about her. She had told him about her Husband who died in the Vault, and the whole frozen in time thing… but she didn’t talk about her stolen baby or the life she led in the Commonwealth. She was a do gooder with a dark side, and he had no idea. He didn’t know she had a family… She did not want to choose between Gage or the life she left behind in the commonwealth. She wanted to merge them somehow… make it the same reality, instead of two. 

They were now in Nuka Town, only a few paces from the lift. Gage nudged her arm, her face still stoic and her eyes blank. She was zoned out. He wondered what was going on in her head. “Boss?”

“Huh?” She snapped out of her trance and looked at him, realizing where they were, “Everything alright?”

“You tell me?” He stood on the lift, waiting for her to board before he pressed the button that took them to the top of Fizztop.

“Everything’s great, Gage. Just… tired.” They walked into the big room at the top of Fizztop Mountain. This was not her home. Nor would it ever be. The past month or so she had been in Nuka World, her and Gage slept in whatever secure place they could find. Restrooms, old busses, treehouses; they were close to each other in all of those places, but when they were in a bed laying next to each other… it was different. Now that they didn’t need a bed for romance, Lasi didn’t mind using it. 

Feeling like a mess, Lasi went straight to the sink behind the bar. She wanted to wash the mess that was between her legs and the suit that was now soaked from Gage’s moment of weakness. She chuckled, thinking about how many times they have had unsafe sex. Condoms were not a thing in the apocalypse. She knew this, of course, since she had had sex in the Commonwealth before, but it was strange to remember. Most doctors she had met didn’t know the first thing about sexual wellness, and it wasn't like she had a degree either, but she at least knew how to keep clean. Everyone she had sex with were at least bathed beforehand.

She had also cleaned off her Vault Suit, and she set it on the edge of the lift to dry. In nothing now, she quickly went to the desk on the right side of the room and got an old t-shirt she kept in the top left drawer. Gage was naked, on the bed that had a layer of blankets on it. She thought it best not to sleep directly on the mattress. It never really got really ‘cold’ in the nuclear wasteland, but blankets did have their uses. His patch was off and it seemed he was sound asleep. His arms were behind his head and he had a knee up, he looked comfortable. 

She laid beside him, first on her back, then on her side so she could look at him in the dim light. He let out a small chuckle. “What are you thinking about?” She whispered, like she wasn’t sure if he was awake or dreaming.

“Oh - Just about you.” He opened his eye and turned to see her looking at him. “Nice shirt.” She smiled at him, and he reached over to pull her into an embrace. So many times he had wanted to hold her before they finally got together. Now he could anytime he wanted. He grinned at the idea of her being his girlfriend, but they weren’t labeling each other as such. Neither of them had said it out loud yet. She was the Overboss, and he was her advisor and guard - with benefits. Though it was more than that. His chest was full of warmth and an unfamiliar emotion surged through him constantly. He wasn’t exactly sure when it started happening… maybe when he first saw her face or the first time he heard her speak… maybe it was the first time she saved his hide and meant it. Or maybe it was when Lasi told him she needed him with her, that she felt comfort when he was with her. He squeezed her, her arms squeezing him back. He loved this woman.

He kissed the top of her head, ready for sleep. A moment went by, and he could feel Lasi running her fingers along his spine. 

“Porter.” 

“Hm?”

She closed her eyes, unsure of her next words. “Does it bother you that I haven’t told you much about my life before? I don’t mean my life before the war, I have told you nearly all of that - I mean… the life I had before Nuka World.” 

He took a moment to think, everyone had a past and things they didn’t want to share. If there were still a few details she wasn’t ready to tell him yet, he was ok with that. “If you want to tell me anything more than you already have, you can. I’ll listen. It doesn’t bother me the least little bit if you don’t tell me about your past - all that matters to me is this right now” He kissed her head again, “and right now, I have you in my arms. I will always be in your corner, no matter what.” 

She smiled, but it turned into a tight lipped wince. She had to tell him… because it wasn’t just her past, it was a life that was waiting for her to return. One that could find her if they wanted to. She did have a dog who could sniff out her trail. Panic washed over her and she wiggled out of his arms, to look him dead in the eye. 

“Gage… I have to… I have to tell you. I have a son. He’s 11.” 

Silence and confusion. “How long have you been out of that Vault again?” 

She put a hand on his chest, “He was born before the war… I’m sorry I left this part out… it’s hard for me to talk about. He was six months old when the bombs fell, Gage. His father had him when we were frozen, and then, the Institute came into the Vault and stole him, killing Andy and taking our son. They killed everyone else but me. They just... They just refroze me. Saved me for later, or some sick shit. 10 years later I got out, and I searched for my son. For so long, I tried to find him… It was the hardest I had ever fought in my life, Gage.” She whipped tears from her face. She didn’t want to lie to him so she just avoided the other details. “He’s almost 12 now, actually. He’s in the Commonwealth, waiting for me - probably not sure if I will be back. God. I miss him. I thought he needed me, that if I was with him he wouldn’t turn into the people who held him captive - but I’m just as bad, aren’t I? I have caused so much pain in so many people’s lives. I’m an asshole and a ruthless killer. I don’t deserve to be with him.” She wept. 

“Hey , hey.” He took her in his embrace, trying to sooth her. “Lasi, you ain’t so bad. You’re the nicest Raider I ever met. You put on a show in front of the gangs, change your voice and your walk - and if I didn’t like you so much I would have called you out on it. But I’ve seen you fight and take what you want. You do what’s necessary.” He ran his fingers through her damp hair, “That doesn’t make you bad. It makes you strong. Trust me, I’m the asshole in the room. I’ve done worse things than you know.” 

Shaking her head, “Gage, you don’t understand.” 

“You’re right, I don’t have a kid. But you deserve to be with him if that’s what you want…” He pushed her away so he could look at her, “I hate to say this though, but you need to hear it… You need to push him out of your mind, right now. If he’s anything like you, he’s doing fine. Forget about him till we take over the commonwealth - then we can go get him together.”

She frowned, “Forget about him? He’s my son. I can never do that.” She sat up, “I fought so hard for him, killed so many people, and blew up a fucking impenetrable underground laboratory just for -” She stopped, wanting to kick herself. The boy was a replacement of her son… The one she killed. He was a synth made to think it was her son. One last sick trick. She shook her head and stood to her feet. “He is my last chance to be a mother, Gage. A good one.”

He breathed through his mouth, this had become a wild card for him. “You really want to be a mother that bad?”

“I want to be myself. I don’t want to put on an act to gain acceptance - I want to just…” She looked at him. “He’s a good kid, Gage. I can be me around him.” 

“You can be you around me too.” He raised his brows, “Unless you aren’t ‘you’ right now?”

“That’s not what I meant.” She started to pace, “I meant, I never chose to be Overboss, or to own slave merchants, or to please everyone besides myself.” 

He stood, “No, you didn’t come walking in here asking to be Overboss.” He raised his voice, “But you embraced it! You’ve kicked ass and owned it. You’re living it up here! Are you trying to say something else here?”

Huffing, “Are you upset?” She stopped pacing and looked at him, “Are you angry that I have a son - that I miss him?”

“What? No.” His voice was loud and harsh, “I could care less that you have a son! I care that you regret being _here_ , being the Overboss.” 

She raised her voice, “Being the Overboss and being your girlfriend are separate things!”

“Oh, is that right?” The bed distanced them, but they were both leaning towards each other.

“I don’t regret being the Overboss, Gage, I regret being away from my son for so long!” She put her hands in her hips.

Gage’s brows furrowed, “Why not run off and go play mommy, now? Huh? What’s stopping you? ” 

“You are! I had many chances to run off into the sunset, but I never did. I stayed. I hate this fucking place, but I played my part and saved your ass!”

“Played your part - yeah, that I already knew. But what - now after all that, you still wanna tuck tail and run?” He huffed, “You weren’t asking me to retire, you were trying to run to your son.” 

“Is that so fucking bad? Shoot me, I miss my fucking son! Why are you so angry right now?”

“Because!” He yelled. “You had me thinking about retirement, about living it up in some fortress with ‘artillery’ - but shit! A kid? You think I would be a good father figure for him? You think I fit into that picture, Lasi? No! You’re choosing a life without me in it.” He was breathing heavy. 

“No, Gage.” She chuckled despite the tears in her eyes, “I’m not doing that. You’re scared of an 11 year old boy? One that could probably hustle you better than you ever hustled in your life? I brought up the retirement idea because - well I want that! I want us to be together, to leave this shit hole. I wanted to tell you about him before, I just - jesus! What happened to being in my corner, no matter what?” 

He turned away from her. “Lord, Woman.” He rubbed the shaved sides of his head, then turned back to her. “I am in your corner. But you’re unhappy - so yes, that upsets me!” He brought his voice down, “I can’t just leave Nuka World, Lasi, not till I make good on my word. And you may have not asked for it, but that includes you doing your damn job.” 

“What do you want me to say? That I love this decayed park full of Raiders? That I love being the Overboss and having to do what the gangs tell me, what you tell me? I do not - ever - want to take the gangs to the Commonwealth. The settlements I’ve helped there are armed to the teeth with missile turrets, marksmen, and they have fucking walls! Trying to take them by force is dangerous and nearly impossible! It’s like fighting against myself!”

He cocked his head, “Helped? You helped them build that shit? Why?”

“Does it matter? I got rewarded for it, in caps or supplies.” She walked around the bed, “Are you seriously angry at me? Are you?” She stopped when she was arms length away from him. 

Looking at her face, he realized how upset she was. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks were flushed. “No.” He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, their faces nearly touching. “I just had no idea you hated everything about this place.” He hugged her tight, “I hate that.”

“I don’t hate everything.” She squeezed him. 

Guilt wasn’t an emotion he felt often, or nearly ever. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt it now. He didn’t care that her kid was alone, he cared that she missed him. “I’m sorry I raised my voice at you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

He pulled away and looked at her face again, “We got to get to work if you’re going to see your son again soon. Twelve days is enough rest.”

“I see your point… Give me till noon tomorrow. And we’ll sit down and we’ll go over it. Then we’ll meet with Nisha and Mason and get the plan in motion.”

“Don’t forget Shank.” 

“Ugh. How can I forget that shady man. Yes, Shank too.” She kissed him. “Are you happy?”

“If you are.” He picked her up and laid her on the bed, her shirt riding up to her waist. 

She wasn’t entirely happy but she wasn’t going to say it. She felt more than morally conflicted about leading Raiders into the Commonwealth. It wasn’t just Preston or the Minutemen who would be disappointed, it was all the people she cared about. Everyone. She wasn’t going to make herself choose between the man she loved and the rest of her life… she already made a choice like that and failed. “I love you, Porter Gage.” She scooted closer to him and kissed his nose. “Without a doubt, I love you.” 

Kissing her, with those passionate lips, he breathed her in deeply. His heart was still racing from the argument from before. He wasn’t sure why, but his cock became erect. Lasi could feel him against her belly and she chuckled. 

“Are you - are we going to -” She giggled, her cheeks becoming more flushed. “After all that-?”

“Yes.” He answered her incomplete questions. “I will fuck you again. And I will come in you again. Since you are yet to take that magic pill.”

She gasped. “It’s not magic, Gage, it’s scien-” 

He kissed her again, “I don’t care.” His hands pulled up her t-shirt, revealing more of her golden brown skin. He caressed her with his rough hands. Shocks shot through her body like lighting with each touch. He made her gasp with the touch of his lips on her cheek, neck, breasts. “I love you, woman.” 

The sound of his words made her melt. “Tell me a thousand times, Gage.” 

Spreading her legs, he growled. His fingers found her clit, and he gasped himself when he felt how wet she was. It could have been from his last moment of self indulgence, but he mused his desire and decided it was all her. She was swollen and throbbing and ready. “Mmm.” He suckled her breast, sliding two fingers inside of her. 

“Oh!” Biting her bottom lip, she ran her fingers through his short mohawk. The hair on his head was rough and curly, but it was all she could hold onto as he worked her up again. Playing with her till she couldn’t hold back from squirming under him. 

“You ready to listen, baby?” He whispered, pulling himself up to meet her gaze, his hands now on either side of her head. A smile, dark and lustful, stretched across his face. She nodded as she felt his cock hit her inner thigh. She was raw with anticipation. Kissing her lips and humming into her as he thrusted himself deeply into her heat, they both dug their fingers into the blankets. Their lips moved in rhythm to their hips, his hard member bottoming out in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and finally began to caress his back lightly with her nails. Just enough to give him more encouragement. 

Gage picked up the pace, making sure each thrust was harder than the last. Pain truly was mixing with pleasure, her core was fatigued and begging for a break - but it felt so sinfully good. He pushed himself up so he could gaze down at their union, how easily and perfectly their bodies connected. Lasi traced his torso with her palms, feeling his lean body and admiring how his hips moved against hers. It was enough to make her cry out. He thrusted harder till the sound of his balls could be heard throughout the whole room. They smacked against her and he felt himself push against her cervix. He was as deep as he could be. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Her cries only made him growl in response. He was close to becoming a primal animal once again. He squeezed her breasts as he fucked her, watching her face and body move from the force of his cock. “Gage, I’m gonna come!”

With a deep exhale, he pulled out of her, forcing her legs to free him. Before she could protest, he flipped her to her belly and pulled her up to her hands and knees. She giggled at being thrown around, but enjoyed how rough he was. He reached around to rub her clit as he entered her once again. From this angle, his hard, girthy cock found her sweet spot quickly. Lacing his fingers into her hair, he kept her head at a harsh angle. Pulling her into his thrusts, trying to reach the same rhythm as before. He continued to rub her clit, needing and wanting to pleasure her. He needed her to be happy, and he wanted to make her happy. Even if for a few moments. 

Now becoming louder, Gage moved his hand to her breast, playing with her nipple as he fucked her. Both of them were moaning as they climbed up to the edge of climax. The loudness of his body smacking against her, the feeling of his balls hitting against her clit with each rough thrust - they were nearly ready to explode. With every thrust he lost more and more control. She was moaning so sweetly he felt on top of the world. It was a feeling he would never get tired of. 

“Oh Gage! My Gage!” He squeezed her breast that was bouncing in his hand, “Oh! Fill me up! Fill me up!” Her pleas turned into screams as he began to get rougher with her, he was once again hitting her cervix repeatedly. The pain and pleasure sending her onto the wave of climax. She gazed over her shoulder, meeting his gaze. His hips began to buckle at the eye contact. They were losing control together. 

The walls of her pussy tightened around him, and he immediately felt himself unload his seed into her welcoming heat. He was glad she had consented to it this time, otherwise he would have felt just as bad as before. His cock pulsed and with one last deep thrust inside of her, she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. Both catching their breath and riding the high, Gage rested his head on her back. Thick come ran down her thigh and she hummed, he was still inside her and already it was leaking out. Her arms ached but she waited for him to pull out before she collapsed onto the bed. 

His come poured out of her. She chuckled to herself, amused by the idea of her getting pregnant and what Gage’s face would look like when he found out - she wasn’t going to allow that to happen, of course, but the idea amused her nonetheless. Though after a little thought, it began to scare her. Pregnancy would likely push him away. And Lasi would definitely never allow that to happen. She would go to the clinic first thing in the morning. 

Gage laid on his back, totally spent. With weak legs, she stood to her feet and headed for the sink, audible plops of come fall to the floor as she walked. “Damn, Gage. You are either very fertile or you have abnormally large balls because - wow - you have a lot of love to share.”

He smiled ear to ear. “I’ll have more to share in the mornin’ if you want it as bad as you did just a moment ago.”

“I’ll still have to walk tomorrow, Gage. Unless you want me to ride on your back through Nuka Town.”

“You can ride on my front.” He chuckled, still high from his climax. “Hell, I like changing it up from time to time. Maybe we ought to go on every ride here in Nuka World and make a fond memory on it.” He whipped his forehead, sweat still clinging to his body. “We got the Ferris Wheel and Nuka Cade already checked off.”

Washing up, she shook her head, “We are out of control. You know that, right?” 

He sighed, happily. “It’s incredible.” He stood and made his way next to her by the sink. “You’re the only kind of drug I am willing to take.” He kissed her cheek, “You make me lose control.” 

She ran a soapy hand down his cheek, “Maybe that’s a good thing.” She handed him the soap and kissed him before she turned over the sink. She took an old rag and cleaned up the mess on the floor. This was a shit hole of a home but she had standards. Changing the blankets on the bed, she finally felt ready to let her exhaustion take her into a deep sleep. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he crawled back into bed with her, scooping her into his arms till she fell asleep. 

Unable to rest, he stroked her hair. He had asked her already why she was doing this, why she was the Overboss. But her reply was simple, she didn’t have much of a choice. But she did. She could have snuck off at any time throughout the month, leaving Gage to his fate of being a scapegoat. He pondered it for a while before finally closing his eyes and laying a soft kiss on her head. 

Why did she really stay? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I laugh so much. Its so dumb and Lasi is not smooth. But really, the stupid shit you say in the moments of sex can be really ridiculous looking back. So, maybe this is realistic. Hope you enjoyed! And yes... Yes, there will be just as much smut in the coming chapters.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is war!” She looked each of them in the eyes, “This is the war counsel, and this will be the goddamn war room! If any of you have any more dumb fucking questions, I’ll throw you out the fucking window!”
> 
> Gage felt himself feel a little scared of her, and he liked it… a lot. He had no doubt she would throw someone out of the window and he was half hoping it could be him.

From the moment the idea was brought up, Lasi had been thinking of a way to sabotage and prevent the Gangs from getting into the Commonwealth. It was not an option. It was the line she would not cross. Unfortunately, if she did nothing, she would likely get killed - or an attempt to take her life would most definitely be made - and she would be replaced by an actual Raider. However, if she took aggressive action against the Gangs, they would all try and kill her anyways. Either way ended with war. So - there needed to be a lot of thought that went into her next moves. It didn’t help that she was being watched.

She had to act willing and progressive about the idea. She had to take action, however minimal, to make it appear that she had full intention on going through with her promise to deliver Commonwealth settlements and supplies. She also had to make sure Gage didn’t catch on to her, while she knew he wasn’t totally against the idea of retiring, this wasn’t the way he wanted to do it. He wouldn’t agree with taking on the Gangs and would likely try to stop her. So, she had to figure out a way to get him safely away from her and the goings on of Nuka World… but how? He wasn’t exactly eager to leave her side, and they hadn’t been apart for more than a day (if that) since she arrived in Nuka World. In addition, she had to secretly pull off a plan that ensured the demise of the leads of the gangs. Killing them meant the Gangs would fall apart. That meant getting them in one place, and getting their guard down long enough so they wouldn’t be able to run. One of the final steps was how she was going to get away safely without rising too much suspicion. She couldn’t just leave, it had to be a departure that took less than ten seconds, at most. What could that even entail? The last, and possibly most challenging part, was confronting Gage when it was all said and done… He would kill her, most likely. Or… most likely he wouldn’t.

The whole thing reminded her too much of her previous plot to destroy an organization. She had blown up all that Father had - no - that _Shaun_ had worked for. The entirety of his accomplishments, gone, and here she was about to do it again to someone else she loved. Though it wasn’t Gage’s life’s work, he still put a lot of time and effort into the whole Nuka World endeavors. He bled for his spot on the top. He took a lot of chances and he was proud of it... and she wanted to destroy the only thing Gage had to show for it. What would possibly be better than seeing this park finally all lit up and piles of caps and food piling into the door? It was a dream he fought to make real. Just as her son had fought to make his dreams a reality. Could she do this all over again, hoping the result would be different? 

Isn’t that the very definition of insanity?

* * *

  
  


It didn’t rain often, but when it did - it poured. Everyone huddled under what cover they could find, which wasn’t much in the marketplace. Gage hung back at a separate booth, browsing ammunition and weapons, while Lasi visited the clinic. The rain was loud and heavy, her clothes and hair were soaked, but she was on a mission. This couldn’t wait.

All the traders behind the booths wore bomb collars, they would blow their head off if triggered. It was incentive to keep them working for the Raiders without too much fuss. They were slaves. Lasi made excuses not to visit the market before, but she knew the kind of situation they were in. She hated herself for trying to ignore it, and even more so for not doing anything about it sooner. Gage had said that life throws you a shitty hand sometimes, and that’s how he saw these people. They drew the short straw… But it was wrong. It made her sick to her stomach, but despite the roaring pit inside her… she was simply buying materials from them. And nothing else. 

“Hello there, Overboss!” A woman, wearing a blinking collar, spoke to her over the roaring downpour. “You’re quite the lady! Killing Colter, taking back the parks, turning the electricity back on! Wow. Impressive.” Her tone seemed genuine enough, but her disheveled look and darkened under eyes proved she was faking a cheery attitude. 

“Thanks.” 

There was a short pause before she continued, “I’m Mackenzie. I run this clinic, or what passes as a clinic. You need supplies for the road, I’m your girl! Or if you need patching up now?” She tilted her head, revealing the rash under her collar. 

“I’m actually here for something specific. A pill… it’s not really a chem, it’s, uh - well - it’s an emergency contraceptive… Or maybe you at least have the raw ingredients for it, I can make it myself.” Mackenzie stared at her with wide eyes, pushing her wet, short dirty hair from her eyes. “Uh, right. The ingredients I would need are -”

“Sorry, no, I - well, I mean yes! I have it. I’m just a bit surprised, is all. Not that you don’t seem like someone who would need it, I mean… well, actually, not many people have - you know what, never mind. I have some on hand! I keep them around for the traders who… have certain run-ins with the Raiders. I can spare one for you, though!” 

Now it was Lasi’s turn to be wide eyed, she exhaled with a sad sound. “They… they rape you guys, don’t they?” Mackenzie paused, seeing the pained look in the Overboss's eyes. “It’s bad enough they enslaved you, but jesus.” Her next words were inaudible from the sound of the rain. “Motherfuckers.”

With a faded smile, “You have no idea.” Mackenzie leaned closer to her, giving a watchful eye to their surroundings, though no one could hear them over the rain. “You don’t strike me as a typical Raider. You care about us… don’t you?”

Lasi leaned in as well, furrowing her brows, “You aren’t going to spread any particularly harmful rumors are you? I don’t need the Gangs thinking I’m -” 

“No.” She hushed herself, “Actually… I was thinking maybe you could help us. Maybe you have already considered that possibility?” 

Casting a glance over her shoulder to Gage, making sure he was still preoccupied with the weapons merchant who was particularly grumpy. “What did you have in mind?”

“The gang heads. You already took care of the operators. So two more to go. You kill them, the gangs fall apart and we can take back Nuka Town. We could help you kill every single one of these scum…” She took a breath, “I don’t know how you would pull it off exactly, but you cleared out each of the parks on your own - so… I would bet on your success any day.” 

Considering she wasn’t exactly alone when she cleared out the parks, she was hesitant. But, also considering her mind was already made up to burn the Raider Gangs to the ground, she knew it had to be done. Now that a trader was suggesting the same idea, it seemed like a sign from the universe. Do it. “No promises… But I like the idea… a lot.” Mackenzie was right about the Gang leaders, but running around to each well guarded stronghold was not an option that seemed tactical or safe. She wasn’t going to go in guns blazing, and this is what she had to figure out. What was the alternative?

Smiling, “Don’t tell the other Raiders I do this, but I’ll give you a discount.” Mackenzie turned away and retreated to her storage containers. They seemed waterproof enough. 

While she waited she gave another glance at Gage, who was standing with a small bag of items. He was patiently waiting either for the rain to stop or for her to wrap up, and his face had an oddly calm expression. She wondered if he liked the rain. 

A tap on her shoulder drew her attention to the small pill, which she immediately took. No need to risk losing it. She paid the merchant - slave - and got herself braced for running back into the downpour. “Bye, Overboss!” A small wave and Lasi took off, not looking back. She tapped Gage’s shoulder and they both took off out of the Market. They didn’t make it far, but they managed to find some cover in an old brick doorway of a boarded up shop.

Trying to shake the rain off, with little success, “Where’s the pill?”

“I already took it.” She smiled, the rain still coated them. It was a little cold, really, being soaked with armor and fabric stuck to her skin. “I didn’t want to wait.”

He whipped the water off of his face, “Well… we won’t be traveling much today, I reckon.” Lasi shook her head in agreement, holding back a smile at his choice of words. He watched her as she looked out at the thick drops of rain falling, almost setting her into a trance. He grinned, knowing how easy it can be to simply watch the rain fall. Though, getting wet wasn’t that great. “Boss.” He pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Huh.” Her eyes still on the wall of rain in front of her. The gloom of the cloud clover casting a blue haze on her face and light pink hair.

Watching her, noting her features while he could, he smiled. She was beautiful; her skin sparkled from the droplets left on her face from their run for cover. They were alone in the street, and he couldn’t help but want to kiss her. He refrained, for the moment. “You thinking about Shaun?”

Her eyes dropped to the puddles on the ground, then to his face. He looked sincere, worried, even. “Yes.” Though she felt a tinge of guilt, since that was a lie… somewhat. She was thinking about Nuka World, and how she wished the rain would simply wash it all away. Downstream somewhere. She placed a hand over his cheekbone and gave him a gentle pinch of his cheek. What a granny thing for her to do. “I realize there is a lot of work to do before I can see him again. I’m just thinking about how we can do it without… hurting people I care about.”

“I say stop caring about people who are too dumb to realize how this world works.” He paused, seeing her frown in response to his words. “Settlers are pushovers, just waiting to turn over for anyone with a big gun.” He didn’t mean to sound so cynical. But he hated that strangers were what she cared about.

She wasn’t talking about farmers. She was talking about people who were her family. “You don’t know the Commonwealth like I do… Settlers don’t roll over anymore. They fight back, and with tenacity. You can laugh or snear all you want, but my frie- those people who call the commonwealth home, they are badass bitches. And I’m trying to warn you - do not underestimate them.”

“Shank has told me enough about the Commonwealth, and I believe him when he says they are ripe for the pickin’.” Lasi scoffed, of course he was believing a man over her. Typical. “What, you expect me to believe a bunch of farmers have gained a pair in the last year?”

“Yes.” She got close to him, her frown deepening, “I expect you to fucking believe me, asshole.”

“Oh, don’t spin this like that - you are the Overboss and you make the final calls - I’m just sayin-”

She turned her gaze back to the rain, “I am the Overboss. And all that is coming from your mouth is someone else’s words.” She shot him another look, “Outdated, greasy words that you trust more than mine! I was there a month ago! You just said it’s been a YEAR since -”

“He’s got people there now, Lasi.” He lowered his shoulders, already tired of this so-called argument. 

“When was the last time they reported in?” She folded her arms and watched him roll his head in annoyance, “Holy shit, Gage. You know what - yeah. I think I have got my first steps of my plan - YOU can go canvas the Commonwealth. Go to the first ten target Settlements and scope them out your fuckin’ self.” She pointed a finger to his chest, “And then, when you return, YOU can tell the Gangs exactly where the weak points are in their security and YOU can tell them just how hard it’s going to be to fucking take them.” 

He gave her a blank, tired expression. Though he felt uneasy. “Fine.” 

“Fine.” She leaned against the wall and focused on the rain again.

He exhaled and did the same, folding his strong arms that glistened from rain water. After a moment passed, the uneasiness in his chest grew till it was now impossible to ignore. Fuck. He shook his head, feeling ridiculous. He loved this woman, and he did trust her… she knew what she was talking about and he was being an asshole. His default. He liked Shank. The guy was as clever as he was resourceful… but he had lost a lot of sources in the last six months. And the ones who did report in had fewer and fewer target settlements to mark down. She was right. He straightened up, shooting her glances. “You really want me to leave?”

“Yes.” She said coldly. 

“You…” He hesitated, but he wanted to know, “you want me to pass off a message to your kid? Since I’ll be close by, maybe I could drop in-”

“What?” She turned her head abruptly. “No. I mean, that’s sweet, really - but, if I were to send a message and if you were to deliver it… well, they would get worried and follow you. Or try and track me down. It wouldn’t matter what the message said, good or bad. Trust me it’s not a good idea.” She paused, biting the side of her mouth. “You won’t cross paths with him, anyways. He’s safe where he’s at and I want to keep it that way.” Her tone was much softer now, but she seemed flustered. 

“Alright…” He placed a hand on her shoulder till she met his gaze, “Though… Shit. I don’t like the idea of leaving you here alone. I believe you, Lasi. I get the that the Commonw-”

“No. Gage.” She turned away again. “You’re going to leave and see for yourself… Besides, I do need someone to get inside. Document weak points. I trust you to do that, you’re smart. You won’t do dumb Raider shit.” She sighed and took his hand in hers, “And you won’t be that surprised to know how well liked I am among the Settlements.” Another pause, biting her lip in brief thought. “In fact… if you’re ever in trouble, use my name. Tell them I sent you there because I knew they would take care of you. Play a victim or something, make them believe I saved you. They’ll eat it up, most likely. And it might get you out of some tricky situations.”

His brows furrowed, “You serious?”

“Yes.” She said sternly. “Trust me, you’ll live like a king if you do that. But don’t abuse it, they’ll know you are… A lot of people owe me. And even though I’ve been paid for most of my services, there’s a lot yet still to be paid. I don’t mind those last favors being used on you.”

“You’re such a softy.” He half joked, “Taking care of me, are you?” He chuckled. 

Shaking her head, “We’ll talk details later.” 

He nodded. Though the idea of her being a saint, or at least a decent person… it made him question whether or not he actually knew her. He had always known she had a better moral compass than him. But… damn. The survivor types were usually more selfish, only looking out for themselves. She had, on more than one occasion, showed more concern about him than herself out in the thick of things. Perhaps he did really know her, but was pretending she only acted that way for him.

“Let’s plan a meeting with Nisha and Mason tomorrow. I’m ready to get this bullshit started.”

He couldn’t help but grin, “Damn. I’m glad to hear that.”

“I want them to trust me, Gage. I want them to prep themselves and… if we can pull off my plan, I think the whole thing will actually work.”

“Well, you already proved yourself by taking the parks, though trust ain’t handed out like soda pop ‘round here. I suppose you’ll fill me in on this ‘plan’ later?” She nodded at him. “Alright. Where you want this meeting to take place?”

It had to be a place she could access easily without drawing too much attention. A place that was both vulnerable and secure… “Tomorrow morning. Fizztop Grille.”

He pursed his lips, “Oh. So, no morning sex tomorrow?” 

“Oh my - Gage, you animal.” She chuckled, unable to keep the smile from taking over her serious expression. 

“What? If I’m leaving for, however long, I want to make sure I get all my dirty ideas out beforehand.”

“Oh?” She felt a fire ignite inside her, holy shit, why was she so easily aroused by this man. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure. “All of your dirty ideas?” 

His wide mouth spread into a wicked smile, making Lasi’s legs shake. “Yeah.” His voice got lower, though there was plenty of enthusiasm in his tone, “All of my dirty -” He pinned her shoulders to the brick wall behind her, “sinful ideas, that I would very much like to share with you.”

With a shaky breath and a sheepish smile, “How does your voice do that?” He growled as he grabbed her ass and pulled her against him. “Oh! In the street, huh?” 

“Well, after our little argument, and you wanting to send me away - well - I ought to make sure you know just what you’ll be missing while I’m gone.”

God yes. She wanted him to take her right then. The rain was still pouring and their clothes were still damp. It was going to be messy and wet - and hopefully loud enough to be heard by whoever was close enough. 

He kissed her, his passion more aggressive this time, but still igniting more than the fire in her core. Her heart was skipping in her chest; this man was so rude and somehow so god damn lovable it drove her crazy. Any other circumstance of their paths crossing and they would have killed each other, each being just another tally of a long list of kills. She killed Raiders like it was a hobby for a long time… Gage, he killed who he deemed necessary, and when someone is shooting at you, you shoot back. But - somehow - in this complicated, fucked up scenario… they were madly in love like two horny teenagers. Well, maybe not like teenagers, more like wild rabbits. Still, she was grateful for the universe, for once. Even if she could only have him for a short time.

Their lips moved feverishly, his tongue playing with hers as he pressed his bulge against her. He was nearly bursting at the seams already. With an amused sound, she pushed him against the opposite wall, pinning him and kissing his chin and neck. He hummed, liking how strong his woman was. 

Unzipping his pants, she eagerly stroked his length. He was girthy, as mentioned before, but his length was just above average. She guessed it was closer to seven inches, but she would never really know for sure. She crouched down to get a better view, and Gage let out a surprised moan. His breath was now just as shaky as hers had been. To her surprise, the first time she had seen his cock at the bottling plant, he had been circumcised. It was not common in present times. Though she was just as surprised at how lovely he tasted. Giving him head was actually something she enjoyed doing, even if her throat was a little sore afterwards.

She smacked his cock against her tongue. A signature move that got him to give her a low, stretched out ‘oh’ every time. He watched her as she took him into her mouth, her lips appearing so petite around him. She got loud with it, sucking and slurping as she took his length into her throat. He growled with pleasure, and she couldn’t help but brush her hand over her breast under her armor. Her left hand assisted her in taking his length, her fingers adding friction on his shaft that made him grunt with each stroke. She moaned onto his cock as she took it deeper, letting the vibrations make him hold the wall for support. Eventually, after seeing him start to breath heavily, she used her hands to caress his balls, her eyes looking intensely at him from the harsh angle. 

Grabbing her hair with both hands, “Oh, darlin’... oh! Take it. Yeah. Take all of it!” He thrusted into her throat, tears now falling from her eyes. Her hands now moved to his ass, encouraging him to continue. “Oh, Shit. Shit.” He felt in complete bliss. Watching himself disappear into her mouth, slurping the tip of him as he nearly pulled out. The eager moans that she let out pushed him closer to the brink. 

She took every inch of him. His balls lightly smacking against her chin as he fucked her throat on the Streets of Nuka Town. She had never let him fuck her like this, and he was living it up. He picked up his pace, hearing her gag a little. He gave a short pause to let her breath, she gave him a sweet smile for doing so, but she quickly resumed where he left off. Her own hands guiding his hips into a fast pace. He wanted to get dirty with her, dirtier than they have gotten before. He spoke with a growl, “I want… to come on that pretty little face.”

Her eyes got a little bigger at his words, and her lips left his cock with a very sexy ‘pop’. Both of her hands stroked him and she gave him a hungry look, “Then come on my face, please, baby, I want it all over me.” She licked his tip sweetly while keeping her tongue ready to receive him. The view alone was sending him over the edge, and he was happy to dive over it. 

He put both hands on the opposite wall, still meeting her gaze as he felt himself begin to unload. With a loud groan and a final thrust, he watched in delight as a thick stream unloaded onto her tongue, face, and hair. His cock was pulsing in her hands, and his knees were weak just at the unbelievable sexy sight of her. He panted, not believing she let him do that. But happy that she did. 

Biting her bottom lip, “Dirty enough for you?”

“Hell…” He was breathless. The image of her covered in his plentiful amount of come was now an etched memory, one he was happy to have. 

Thank god it was still raining hard. Lasi stuck her head out into the downpour and let it rinse off her face. The biggest thing was getting it out of her hair. Gage watched her as he gathered his composure, straightening up against the wall he had been slumped against. 

Shaking her head after she rinsed off, water flung all over Gage. He held up a hand to shield his eyes, “Aw, come on.” She chuckled at him, and he returned an amused grin. “S’pose I could use a bath.”

“Wow. Twice in one week. Look at you! Wish you did when we were taking Dry Rock Gulch. Holy shit did you sweat like a whore in church.”

Gage gave her a bigger grin, “I was nervous. Being so close to you.” They both laughed, “But s’pose I bathe more so I can be closer to you.”

“Good. Since I wouldn’t sleep in the same bed with you if you were smelling like roadkill.”

“Whatever that means?” He crossed his arms, mouth still curled into a grin. 

“Something killed on the road, by a car usually, and it sits in the pavement and rots for days.”

“And you think I smell like that?”

“When you’re covered in dead Bloodbugs and various other creatures for days? Yes.”

He raised his brow, which could have been both of them, since one was covered up by his metal eyepatch it was hard to tell certain expressions. She smiled at him, though. She then put her hands on his shoulders to give him some reassurance. “But… when it’s just you and your armor… you smell like funnel cake and metal.” 

“How specific.” He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I don’t want to forget it.” Her smile grew bigger the closer they got.

He pushed some of her wet hair behind her ear and dropped his head down to kiss her forehead. “You still smell like Mirelurk.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” She laughed. Knowing full well that she had gotten rid of that smell from their epic fight at the Bottling Plant. 

They stood there, happy, and watched the rain together. The storm was relentless, heavy drops splashed onto the few puddles in the street. They had to have multiple inches of rain by now. Though the cracked pavement let the water slip through into the earth. 

Thoughts of sabotage and lying made their way back into Lasi’s mind. She hated to lie, so she made a point not to. She wasn’t the best at it, either, but this time… she had to make it believable. Gage’s life depended on how well she lied. Even if it would destroy their relationship, he had to be kept safe and at a distance. Even if life in Nuka World would be harder now without him. She wasn’t a Raider, or even good at acting like one. Gage knew that and could usually help her navigate certain situations or conversations with ease. When he leaves, she would be on her own. At the mercy of sharks and lions. 

She had three to four weeks at most to execute her plans. She’d figure out something. The only part that scared her - really scared her - was confronting Gage once he returned from the Commonwealth. Would he understand why she was doing this? Could he understand why she had to destroy this place? If he didn’t understand… would he turn against her? Would Gage look at her with the same disappointed look Shaun gave her before he died? Her throat got tight and her stomach turned, making her squirm where she stood. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” She shakily wiped away a tear, “Just uncomfortably wet.” She gave a sheepish chuckle. 

Gage gave her a kiss on the head. She closed her eyes, pained even more. This man was her heart. If it broke again, she might not make it this time. However, she was willing to trade her sanity and happiness for the safety of her family and the trust of the people she had fought so hard for. She would not become her son. She would not allow any more people to suffer. 

Cross your fingers. She only hopped this plan of hers would work.

* * *

  
  


“This plan sounds fucking stupid.” Mason stood. The bones around his neck clicked together as he moved away from the bar stool. They were at Fizztop Grille, standing around the old bar in the middle of the large room. 

“Shut up, you mutt.” Nisha Spat. “The Overboss is from the Commonwealth. She knows it better than any of us. If she says the Settlements have Artillery, then they do. Besides, Gage will be verifying that information when he goes to see for himself.” Nisha’s armor prevented anyone from really seeing her face, but it was clear her eyes were tearing a hole into Gage. He had barely escaped her wrath while Colter was in charge. He was already on thin ice with her. Which meant so was Lasi. 

“But that’s the dumb part.” Mason ran one hand along the bracer on his opposite arm, feeling the fur before continuing. “Let’s just go there _NOW_ and take em’ out one by one.”

“Well, if you did that you would be the fucking stupid one.” Lasi chimed in, she stood behind the bar in front of them. She put her weight on one leg, “were you listening at all?” She noticed Gage tilt his chin at her, signaling her to straighten up. She did so. “All of the settlements have a strong connection to the Minutemen. And the Minutemen are stronger than they have ever been. Attack one Settlement, and then all the other Settlements are on high alert - not to mention the reinforcements that will be sent to assist. They have comms in every settlement and can send signals for help within seconds. That’s why we have to attack multiple at a time, covertly.”

“How do you know so much about them?” Mason folded his arms, his muscles thick and intimidating. 

Lasi took a moment to think, she saw Gage start to walk around the bar to her. She dawled. “Well… it’s a - it’s… I know because I-”

“She saw them with prewar schematics.” Gage put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he had her back. “She told me how she saw them, and it’s best we don’t go into specifics.” Lasi swallowed, trying to not let her fear show. How the fuck was she going to have these meetings without him. “That’s why I have to go to the Commonwealth alone, scope things out. I’m a stranger there, no one will recognize me. If we want this to work, we have to be smart about this, Mason. I’ll be figur’in out which Settlements will make the best bases for each of the Gangs and which Settlements we want to be feeding us. Then, when I get back, you have to be ready to go and fight. Just like the Overboss said.”

“Best not to go into the specifics, huh?” Shank piped up. He wasn’t a Raider, nor a trader, and most definitely not something in between. He had ‘rat scum’ written all over him. He was a smuggler of the worst kind. “Why did she choose you to go and not any of my guys. I’ve got plenty of sources in the Commonwealth now, keeping tabs on these so-called fortified Settlements.”

“Not very good tabs, Shank. Your information is shit.” Lasi raised her voice, a new fire erupting in her belly. She was tired of this man trying to poke holes in her authority. “I trust Gage more than you or any of your rats. I am staying here and that means I will be making sure all of you do as you're told. If we are going to be pulling off multiple assaults, simultaneously, we need to be on top of our shit. We need to choose leaders for each raid and make sure all of them are trained enough to face the military that has control of the Commonwealth. This is war!” She looked each of them in the eyes, “This is the war counsel, and this will be the goddamn war room! If any of you have any more dumb fucking questions, I’ll throw you out the fucking window!”

The ‘voice’ Gage had accused her of using when she was playing the part of Overboss was gone. The big dick energy she was emitting was all her. She needed to be the alpha and she needed to get them on board with her plans. Confidence is key, as they say. 

Nisha gave a nod, a small smile making it onto her face. Both Mason and Shank crossed their arms giving an obedient nod. Gage felt himself feel a little scared of her, and he liked it… a lot. He had no doubt she would throw someone out of the window and he was half hoping it could be him.

“Alright.” Mason shrugged, “I like the sound of war… I like the sound of getting this whole training thing over with too.” Spoken like a true wild animal.

“I like this plan.” Nisha gave a wicked smile, “How many raids will we be preparing for?”

“The Minutemen are growing by the day. We need to take them by surprise and take out as many of them as we can at one time. I’m thinking six. More if we can. They couldn’t possibly respond to that many distress calls at once.”

“Are you crazy?” Shank held up his hands, not saying more after Lasi shot him an annoyed look.

Tilting her head up a bit, “That would mean using nearly all of our forces here at Nuka Town.”

“Well… let's start recruiting. Or, we can make each team smaller - which means training them harder. There will be no room for error.” Lasi squared her shoulders, she wasn’t serious but she needed to appear as if she were. “We should also have a stand by team, if things go sideways and we need help.”

“Ok.” Nisha folded her hands on the table. She was on board. Or at least as close as she was ever going to be. “I’ll gather the bodies needed to make three teams.” 

“So will I.” Mason sounded burdened by it, but he was on board too. “I will get my people together. When does training start?” 

“As soon as possible. Get the names of all the Raiders who will go, and all the names of who will stay to defend Nuka World. We’ll work out any kinks in the chain as we go.” Lasi poured herself a neat glass of whiskey, “A month from now, we’ll be kicking back in the Commonwealth, eating the fruit of others' labor. Not a person left to fuck with us.” She raised her glass.

“Fuck yeah!” Mason grabbed his glass and followed suit.

They all took a drink together and Lasi slammed the glass back on the counter and clapped once, “Right.” She looked at everyone, “Gage leaves tomorrow. Two days from now, we will meet again to discuss the training schedules, same time, same place.” There was a short silence before she felt she had to clarify she was ending the meeting. “That means fuck off, see you Tuesday.”

They left at their own pace. Clearly not one hundred percent trusting but they were happy to finally have a plan in motion. They wanted to get started on… anything. And maybe she could use that to her advantage. It was going to be difficult to get them to let their guard down. Whatever she was going to do to get rid of them, it had to be quick. Something they couldn’t run from. 

“You got quite the mind.” Lasi jumped, Gage had interrupted her thoughts as she waited for the room to be clear of the blood thirsty sharks she was so desperately trying to deceive. Had she spoken out loud?

“Thanks.” Hopefully he didn’t notice her jump.

“You alright?” He noticed. 

“Yeah.” She dragged out the word. “I’m… I’m just tense.” 

“Well, you did good this morning.” He made sure no one was left in the room and he embraced her from behind, his hands on her torso. “Proud of you.”

Shiiiiiiit. She hated and loved when he did that. She shut her eyes tightly. “I’m going to miss you so much, Gage.” 

Kissing the top of her head, “Me too.”

“Promise me something?”

Unsure of what this could possibly lead into, “Anything.”

“When you go to the Commonwealth, stick to business and hurry back, ok? I want you to be careful and not wander too much.”

“Oh, boss, you jealous?” He bantered, “Don’t worry, I only got eyes for you.” 

“You know what I mean, Porter.”

“I won’t do anything stupid.”

“Good.”

Another kiss on her head. Then her ear. Then her neck. Lasi let out a sigh, squeezing his arms as they tightened around her. “Relax, Lasi.” He breathed into her hair, brokenly speaking as he kept kissing her neck, “Wouldn’t you feel better if you rode my face?” Her breath got caught in her throat. “Come on, let me eat you out.” He whispered into her ear with a wicked tone, his voice rough and sending ripples of arousal through her. 

Legs shaking, “You’ll have to beg a little more.” She felt him pick her up, bridal style, her body nearly melting into him by the mere thought of his mouth on her clit. 

It wasn’t long till they were at the bed, “What if I say pretty please?” Laying her on the bed, he started taking off her armor, piece by piece. She let out another sigh and he felt himself eager to get her suit off. As he unzipped it, he got close enough to kiss her, but didn’t. “Let me lick your pussy.” Another shaky break from her. “Pretty please?”

“God yes.” She felt like begging him to. Why was he so good at turning her into a shaking puddle of nerves like she hadn’t been touched in centuries. 

His hazel green eye twinkled with excitement as he finished unzipping her suit, “Try not to scream too loud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SYKE*!! 
> 
> More smut in the next chapter. Had to get something out while I had the motivation to, so I cut it a little short. >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! 
> 
> What do you think about her tattoo? Any guesses on where it might be? >:)


End file.
